Taking This One To The Grave
by ccootttt
Summary: Those who appear to be strong are sometimes the most sensitive. Those who spend their time protecting others, often need to be protected themselves. The three hardest things to say in life are 'I love you', 'I'm sorry' and 'Help me'.
1. Prologue

_Those who appear to be strong are sometimes the most sensitive. Those who spend their time protecting others, often need to be protected themselves. The three hardest things to say in life are 'I love you', 'I'm sorry' and 'Help me'. _

In a dim room, only illuminated by a few glowing candles, sat a tired looking woman in a black catsuit. Whimpering softly, she ran a trembling hand through her short, matted hair, sighing shakily as she did so. Her other hand found the zip of her leather suit, pulling it down to just below her breast, revealing a faint scar stretching across her chest. Running a finger along it's path, her lips curved into a frown of discomfort, not from any physical pain, but from emotional torment and anguish.

A harsh banging at the door brought her to her senses as she staggered to her feet, zipping her cat suit back up to her throat. Legs weak, she found it hard to stand without clinging to the wall for support, clawing at it to try and take her mind of the agonising pain racing throughout her limp frame. This woman was of course, Selina Kyle.

For a long time now, Selina had lived a difficult life, and it only seemed to be getting worse as time went by. The past few years has been the hardest to deal with, there seemed to be no lapse in the tragedy she called her life, but some, a small, spiteful group, would say she deserved it. That small group of people were mainly the ones responsible for the misery in her life, but then again, she played a part in it herself. Over the years, she'd had her heart ripped out both metaphorically, as well as physically, and if it wasn't for the doctors, she'd have been convinced it stopped beating long ago. She was still recovering from the malicious attack by the maniac known as Hush when things started to go wrong once again.

The banging on the door stopped momentarily, and as Selina listened intently, she felt her stomach drop as she heard a number of footsteps, followed by a loud crash as a shoulder slammed into the wooden door.


	2. Things Are More Dangerous Now

The Bat Signal lit up the night sky in a luminescent yellow as it darted through the clouds, drawing the attention of the people walking the streets below. It was a typical winter night in Gotham City and despite the freezing temperature and icy side walks, the streets were still just as busy as always. People rushing through the streets paused to gaze at the bright light, stopping to comment and taking short moments to simply wonder what might be happening.

Across from the bustling street, a dark figure remained in the shadows, staring down in envy at the people living 'normal' lives before him. It was his job to protect them, to try ad stop what happened to him, happening to any more innocent people. Batman, The Dark Knight of Gotham City, stood on an old building, watching the light in the sky finally switch off. Resting his hand on the wall around the roof, he sighed before turning to swoop down to the bank currently being robbed.

"No time to talk then?" A female voice called out gently, stopping him in his tracks.

"Selina." He murmured, without turning back around to face her.

"What, so I don't even get a 'hello' anymore?" She answered, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm busy." He growled, spinning around to see her balancing on a gargoyles head, the only thing supporting her one of her slender arms.

Pouting, she hopped onto the rooftop and moved closer to him, a slightly hurt expression on her face. "Bruce, I-"

His hand gripped her wrist as he pulled her into his chest, "I told you never to call me that out here." He said sternly, "You shouldn't even be out, not in your condition."

Gritting her teeth, Selina pulled away from his, her body language telling a completely different story to the hurt glazing her eyes. "My _condition?_" She hissed, hands bunched into fists, "It's been months Bruce, I'm _fine_ now."

"Go home Selina." He ordered through clenched teeth.

"Well," She spat, her tone icy, her words laced with venom, "Is that how it is Bruce? I'm not some little kid you took in, I can look after myself, I was doing just fine until I met you."

Opening her mouth to speak again, she was cut off as she felt her back hit the roof top, knocking the wind straight our of her. He was on her, pinning her down as she tried to catch her breath, "See," He muttered, "You're still weak, you might have a potion off Zatanna, you might think you've gotten better, but you haven't."

Struggling helplessly, she growled in frustration and glared at him with fire in her eyes, "Let me go!"

"I'll let you go, but would someone else?" She felt shivers run up her spine as he said this, exhaling shakily, she looked up at him and swallowed hard. "Things have changed Selina, they've never been simple, but now...Now things are too dangerous."

"Bruce..." She mewed weakly.

Shushing her, he helped her to her feet, "Stop calling me that." He whispered softly, "We need to stay away from each other for a while, after what happened with Tommy Elliot, I don't want to risk putting you in any more danger."

"I can take care of myself." She cried defiantly.

Pulling her into an embrace, he guided her head to his shoulder and felt her heart pounding between them. "Selina," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I know you can, just not yet, you're still not healed..."

"B-But Hush, he's dead..."

"We don't know that for sure." He felt her grip him tighter as he said this, her heart pounding faster as she recalled the events. "Besides, even if he really is dead, there's still the threat of other criminals targeting you like he did."

"Batman, he was different though..." She argued.

"How? Like any other enemy I have, he wanted me to suffer, he was just smart enough to strike from a distance. Whose to say that the Joker won't try that? Or maybe Scarecrow?" He paused, listening to her soft breathing for a moment before continuing, "And you know who I am Selina. If they find out that you know...I dread to think."

"I'd never tell them." She said suddenly, "You can trust me, I'll take this secret to the grave."

Breathing heavily, he puled away from her, "hat's what I'm worried about..." He murmured before swooping down into the alley way below him.

A low chuckle filled the air in a dank room of a sleazy motel, just meters away from the now lone Catwoman stood atop the roof. The grimy blinds parted just enough to see out, but making it almost impossible to see in as a dark figure watched the woman sigh and begin to walk away.

"How ironic Batman, you have just given me a devilish idea." The figure spoke, unable to hide the gleeful tone as he hobbled over the single bed and tossed the binoculars to one side. "Beware the man who can strike from a distance Bruce..."


	3. Mutual Enemy

Running a bony hand through his green hair, The Joker closed his eyes tightly and began grinding his teeth. Surrounded by newspaper headlines praising Batman, it was no wonder why he was feeling so low. "Batman this, Batman that..." He grumbled, "If only I could get my hands on him, if I could just find out who he really is, then I-"

"Hey, Puddin'!" A female voice interrupted.

Eyelids lifted revealed the clown's bloodshot, lime green eyes, "What, Harley?" He muttered, glaring at her.

"There's some guy on the phone for ya." She chirped, grinning foolishly as she held out the small mobile phone.

"Tell them, I'm busy." He hissed, throwing the newspaper at her in disgust.

Flinching, Harley stepped forward and held the phone next to his ear, "He said it's important." She mumbled, her head hung as she sniffed softly.

"Fine!" The Joker yelled, snatching the phone, "I'll tell them myself!" He pressed the phone against his ear, his face a look of pure outrage, "Listen, I'm in no mood for-"

Harley watched with wide eyes as The Joker's mouth suddenly closed and his pupils became smaller. "W-Who is it Mister J?" She asked in a small voice.

Pulling the phone from his ear, a chuckle echoed throughout the abandoned the warehouse as The Joker held the phone shakily in his hand. "I have some information for you Joker." The owner of the laugh spoke.

"Sorry, I don't speak to ghosts, H_ush_." The Joker spat back, curling his lips into a frown.

He chuckled again, "Now now Joker, how did you know about that little incident."

The Joker grinned suddenly, laughing lightly himself, "It's no secret around here Hush puppy, in fact, you're the laughing stock of the underworld after Catwoman stole every cent you had."

"Yeah," Harley giggled, "We all got a share."

"Oh, you're little girlfriend there too Joker?" Hush said slowly, "She's a friend of Catwoman, is she not?"

Narrowing her eyes, Harley leaned in closer to the phone, pursing her lips, "I'd say more of, an acquaintance."

Hush laughed once again, "She's not to be trusted is she, Quinn?" He murmured, "She's double crossed just about everyone in Gotham City."

"You're point being?" She growled back.

"Well, kitty cat isn't a friend of mine, and I bet that after her recent relations with The Batman, she isn't in your good books either clown boy."

"Of course not." Joker spat, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to-"

"I can help you Joker." Hush said quickly, I can help you clip the bat's wings once and for all."

The Joker's head shot up, "What?"

"I can help you find out who he is."

"Wait, you mean-" Harley gasped.

"Shut up Harley!" The Joker ordered, raising a hand to intimidate her. "Now Hush, you say that you can help me, but how?"

Laughing once again, Hush breathed heavily for a moment before replying, "I know someone; someone who knows who Batman really is underneath that mask of his."

Narrowing his eyes, The Joker stared intensely at the phone in his hand. "Then why don't you find out for yourself."

"I already know." Hush said, tauntingly.

"What! Tell me!" The Joker demanded, slamming his hand on the desk.

"Now, now, where's the fun in that?" He cackled, "And besides, after the state he left me in, there's no chance of me getting my own back." His voice was suddenly deadly serious, all amusement gone as she ground his teeth.

"Who else knows Hush?" Joker urged.

"Yeah Hush, who?" Harley chipped in, leaned over the desk.

"It won't be easy to get the information off of them," He spoke slowly, not attempting to hide the malice in his voice, "they're strong."

"How do I get it out of them?" Joker asked, breath ragged.

"That's for you to work out Joker, but remember, even the strongest of people can be broken, and this one, well, she only appears to be strong."

"Who is it Hush, who knows?" Joker said, his mouth dry.

"Selina. Selina Kyle."

Gasping, Harley fell onto the desk, "Kitty!"

"Catwoman..." The Joker whispered in astonishment, "How could I have missed something so obvious?"

"They're clever Joker, the pair of them, but they let their feelings get in the way, that is where their weaknesses lye." Hush said, unable to stop himself from smiling, "Get to her anyway you want, it'll take a lot for her to spill, but she will."

"Oh, I'll get her to tell me." The Joker grinned, pushing Harley away as she tried to protest.

"I'm sure you will, but I need you to take care of something else in the process Joker, a favour for the information." There was a long silence on the phone, where the only sound was the heavy breathing on the other end, "Make her suffer, but don't kill her."

"What shall I do with her?" The Joker said breathlessly.

"Bring her to me, I want to see her begging for her life as she gives back every penny of my fortune..."


	4. It'll Be Fun

Stumbling down a dimly lit alley way, Jonathan Crane tore the scarecrow mask from his face and let out a cry of frustration. Punching the wall beside him, his lips curled into a twisted, upturned frown, "I'll get him someday..." Laughing to himself, he turned on his heel and staggered out of the alley, his smile never leaving his face.

The breath escaping his curved lips came out in short, ragged pants as his eyes scanned the empty street, silent for the night. Not quite sure where he was headed, or why, he hurried along the side walk, hands in his pockets, head down, when something caught his attention. A phone booth a few strides away slowly creaked open, almost invitingly, as he moved closer. Cautiously, he walked past it, peering inside to see if there was anyone was lurking; there wasn't. Shrugging, he took another step, only to freeze in place as he heard a phone ringing. Letting it ring a few times, he ignored the curiosity building up inside him and continued to walk away.

A few blocks later, he was still muttering bitterly to himself when another ringing phone made him look up. Glaring at the phone box in font of him, he yanked the door open and picked up the phone, "Hello?" He said coolly through gritted teeth.

"Close the door." A low voice said on the other line.

Glancing around the street, he quietly shut the door, "Who is this?" He asked, lowering his own voice.

"Doesn't matter, at least, not yet." The voice replied, "All you need to know, is that I have some information for you."

Narrowing his eyes, Jonathan looked around once again, "What kind of information?"

A chuckle on the other line made him shudder a little, "I know about you Scarecrow, I know how you love to torment people by using their greatest fears as your weapon."

"A lot of people know that," Scarecrow scoffed back, "now if that's all you have to say then-"

"I have a job for you." The voice interrupted, "Well, not really a job, just a little fun for you."

Licking his lips, Scarecrow smiled, "Oh, really? What would that be?"

"I know of a woman, a woman you haven't always seen eye to eyes with Scarecrow." The voice said calmly, "A strong woman with hidden fears, a lot of hidden fears. I bet you'd enjoy breaking her wouldn't you?"

"A tantalising thought..." Scarecrow answered, "Now tell me, who is this mystery woman, and while on the subject, who are you?"

"Like I said, at the moment this doesn't matter, what matters is that you find her, and make her admit her deepest, darkest secrets..." The voice was now lower, much more intimidating that before.

"I'll be sure to make her tell me anything I want..." Scarecrow grinned, feeling his mouth watering.

"Well, there's one piece of information she knows, which you might want to know more than others." The voice said slowly.

Swallowing hard, Scarecrow looked around again, "Oh?"

The voice let out a light chuckle, "She knows a secret Scarecrow, a big one." The humour in the voice disappeared, "She knows the true identity of your good friend Batman."

Scarecrows eyes widened as he struggled to find the words to say, "W-What?"

"Catwoman. Find her, scare her, make her tell you, but don't go as far as killing her." The voice ordered, "Then I'll take her off your hands so you're free to do as you wish with The Batman."

"Deal." Scarecrow grinned, "You can have her, although, once I'm finished with her, she'll be nothing more than a snivelling mess."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for." The voice said, laughing cruelly.

"Great." Scarecrow chuckled, "The only thing is, If I don't know who you are, how can I give her to you?"

"Hush Jonathan, I'll be in touch when I feel the time is right." The voice answered before the line went dead.

* * *

><p><p>

"Master Bruce, back so soon?" Alfred said, tipping his head onto one side.

Batman climbed out of the Batmobile, his head hung low as he slammed the door shut, grumbling as he turned to see the faithful butler. "Yeah, I lost him."

Sighing, Alfred shook his head, "Don't be disheartened Master Bruce, Jonathan Crane is a clever one."

"I know." Bruce muttered, pulling his cowl off.

Stretching, he began to undress until he was shirtless, showing the wounds on his torso, "Rough fight?" Alfred asked, pulling out a small medical kit.

"Yeah..." Bruce murmured, wiping the blood away from a knife wound on his side.

Addressing the wound, Alfred looked up at Bruce, "Alone tonight?" He asked casually.

Nodding, Bruce lifted his arm to give him better access, "Like I told you before Alfred, Selina and I are having some time apart."

"I know Sir..." He sighed.

Wrapping the bandages around Bruce's side, Alfred kept a close eye on the tired looking man before him. The dark circles under his drooping eyes were clear on his pale skin and there was no denying the breathlessness of the man. "Alfred," He suddenly mumbled, breaking the silence, "Have I done the right thing?"

"Whatever do you mean Sir?" Alfred answered, standing up straight.

"Staying away from Selina...Is it the right thing to do?" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, in once sense, it will keep people from thinking that there is any kind of relationship between the two of you, which has been an area of confusion and er, trouble, in the past."

"Which I want to avoid. People can't think there is anything going on between us, I realised that after what happened with Tommy." Bruce groaned, his head in his hands.

"I'm aware of that Master Bruce, but won't staying away from Miss. Kyle just make her an easier target if any one does believe there is a connection?" Alfred said gently.

Groaning again, Bruce rubbed his eyes, "It's a lose, lose situation Alfred," He muttered.


	5. Rogue Conflict

The cool night air comforted Selina as she sat on a bench in the middle of a quiet park. The only other people besides her were the homeless people of Gotham City, searching for some kind of refuge in the park. They didn't seem to care that Catwoman was perched nearby, all they cared about was finding some kind of shelter, but unfortunately, there was none. Frowning, she stood up and sauntered away, leaving the bench open for anyone who wanted it for the night, for anyone that needed it more than she did.

She chose to ignore Batman when he told her to go home and get some rest, she needed to clear her head, straighten out her thoughts. For her, it had always helped her to wander the streets when in such a position, but this time, even that didn't seem to be helping. She knew what would make her feel better, she knew that a conversation with a certain someone would help sort things out, but she couldn't. He was right, they needed to take a break from each other, cut off any ties that could link them to one another, until things died down.

Ignoring the warnings about her health, she still chose to go out as Catwoman, even if it did lead to trouble, like it usually did. Soon enough she found herself in a random street when she heard a faint mewing. Furrowing her brow, she stopped in her tracks and listened carefully. Slowly, she followed the sound, an uneasy feeling creeping up on her as it led her to a small alley way, far away from any street lights. Still following the mewing, she looked around, "Here kitty, kitty..." She purred softly.

The noise became louder as she did this, making it easier for her to tell where it was coming from. Moving further into the alley, she watched as the light became dimmer until the only source of light was the moon, then, a gleeful laugh caused her to stop in her tracks. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to find herself face to face with The Joker, a grin plastered across his face as usual, "Nice, Kitty." He laughed.

Hissing, Selina pulled her hand back, ready to strike, when suddenly something gripped her wrist. Gasping, she spun around to see Harley Quinn giggling, "Long time no see, pussycat." She greeted.

"Harley." Selina growled, bearing her teeth.

Before she could react, Selina was gripped around the waist from behind and her arm was pulled tight behind her back, "Now, now, how about we clip those claws." Joker laughed.

Struggling, Selina tried to look at the man behind her, "Fuck you!" She yelled, desperately trying to pull her other wrist out of Harley's grip.

"I think we need to wash her mouth out too, Mister J!" Harley chirped.

Crying out in anger, she swung her leg up and kicked Harley in the shin, causing her to let go of her wrist and yelp in pain. Once her hand was free, he clawed at The Joker's face and thrashed about until he was forced to let go of her. Panting, she pushed Harley to the ground and ran past them, down into the darkness of the alley way. Her heart sank as he reached the end of the alley, staring in dismay at the metal fence closing off the other end. "No, no ,no..." She moaned, pouncing at the fence. Scrambling up the fence, she barely made it halfway up when she heard a bang followed by a sharp pain in her thigh.

"Bullseye!" The Joker exclaimed, holding a steaming gun in his hand, the grin on his face wide and menacing.

Whimpering softly, Selina glanced down, still clinging to the fence as she tried to ignore the blinding pain in the leg. Reaching up, she gripped the fence again and dragged herself a little higher, shaking as she paused, gasping for breath.

"Come on down kitty, otherwise I'll have to shoot again!" The Joker threatened, pointing the gun at her.

Gulping down the night air, she looked down at The Joker and Harley, but couldn't help notice someone else behind them. Squinting, she couldn't quite make out who it was in the darkness. "Joker," The man said, startling the pair, "She's mine."

"Johnny?" the Joker smiled, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, and I've come for her." He said, pointing a bony finger at Selina.

Harley pouted her lips and glared at him, "No way Scarecrow, she's ours."

Swallowing hard, Selina watched the scene unfold beneath her as the fear inside her began to grow, "They're all after me?" She said to herself, in a small, timid voice. "No, no, no...that's not good..."

Breathing quickly, she gritted her teeth, putting the pain in her leg to the back of her mind as continued to clamber up the fence. Once at the top, she hopped over to the ground on the other side, letting out a high pitched squeal of pain as she landed.

"Puddin'!" Harley shrieked, "She's getting away!"

"What!" Joker snapped, turning to see Selina rushing out of the alley. "Go get her!"

Breathing heavily, Selina turned the corner out of the alley, her thoughts racing, "Oh God I need help..." She whined. Dashing through the streets, she looked around to see nothing but empty roads and dark houses. Her head was pounding as fast as her heart as she tried to think of what to do, "C-Can't phone Bruce..." She panted, "No...we need...time apart..." Finding it hard to breathe, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the tears beginning to form in her eyes. Opening them again, she looked around, she was still running, but she knew this place, she'd been here before, only briefly, but nevertheless, there was someone here, someone who just might help her...

_Author's Note: Okay, so I have a general idea where I'm going with this story, but I still need to think about it in a little more detail than I have been doing xD_

_Please review and tell me what you think so far! ^-^_


	6. Pretty Poison

Gasping for breath, Selina pounced up to a broken window of the old garden centre, run out of business years ago for various reasons. Heaving herself through the window, feeling the shards of glass scraping across her skin, tearing her cat suit, she winced in pain, her eyes shutting tight as she tried to block it out. Falling down onto the hard concrete below, she groaned and gripped her bullet wound, "I thought cats always land on their feet." A sultry voice called out.

"I-Ivy?" Selina mumbled timidly.

Laughing seductively, Ivy walked through a small door to Selina's right, "It's been a while." She greeted, holding out a hand to help her up.

Grasping Ivy's hand in her own, Selina staggered to her feet, her other hand still cradling her bleeding leg. "Thanks."

Sighing, Ivy wrapped her arm around Selina's waist and held her steady, "Getting yourself into trouble again?" She asked, walking her out of the small room.

"As usual." Selina muttered in response, "Only this time, I don't even know why."

"Care to tell me what happened?" Ivy groaned, dropping her onto a patch of thick grass.

"Well, I-" Selina stopped mid sentence as she took in her surroundings. Ivy had obviously worked hard on making this into a home for herself, if she didn't know any better, Selina would have thought she was outside, more accurately, in a rainforest. Vines hung from the ceiling and the ground was covered in grass and flowers. "W-Wow Ivy, this place is amazing..."

Smirking, Ivy put her hands on her hips, "I take pride in my work." She paused, looking Selina up and down, raising an eyebrow, "Okay Kitty, you're going to lie back and rest while I sort out that bullet wound, and while I'm doing that, you can tell me what the hell happened to you."

Smiling. Selina rubbed the back of her neck, "Thanks Ivy, every things just...I don't even know. It's just insane."

Pouting, Ivy sat down next to Selina, easing her onto her back, "Shh, it's okay honey, there's just, one more thing..."

"Hmm?" Selina sighed, closing her eyes and letting Ivy play with her short, black hair.

"Open your eyes..." She whispered, stroking Selina's hair.

Slowly looking at Ivy, Selina's eyes suddenly shot open as she watched Ivy blow a pink dust into her face. Coughing, she sat upright, pushing the green woman away from her, "W-What the fuck!" She choked, wiping the dust from her face.

Tutting, Ivy gripped the back of Selina's neck and roughly pulled her back down so that her head was on her lap. "Now, now, pussy cat." She hissed, "It's nothing harmful, it'll just help you to relax...Help you to answer a few questions I have."

* * *

><p><p>

"Alfred, I'm going out." Bruce muttered, pulling his cowl over his head.

"Sir, you should really rest, Scarecrow-"

"Scarecrow is still out there." Bruce interrupted, "I need to find him."

Sighing, Alfred turned to walk away, "As you wish, Sir."

"Oh and Alfed."

"Yes Sir?" He replied, turning back around.

"I want to go alone, no Dick, no Tim, no one." Bruce said sternly, jumping into the batmobile.

"Very Well, Master Bruce" Alfred sighed, "But do be careful."

Grinning, Bruce closed the door, "Aren't I always?"

Green eyes fluttered open as Selina moaned softly and nestled in closer to Ivy's stomach. Breathing slowly, she looked up at the red head through bleary eyes, "I-Ivy?" She felt dizzy, her eyelids were heavy and he whole body felt strangely numb. Attempting to lift her arm, a soft touch on her forehead distracted her as she dropped her arm back to her side.

"Wakey, wakey, kitten." Ivy cooed, running her hands through Selina's hair, "Feel like having a chat now?"

Selina buried her face into Ivy's stomach, purring softly as Ivy's hand's began to gently massage her tense shoulders. "O-Okay..." She purred.

"Now sweetie, I've got a very important question for you to answer for me." Ivy said slowly, still massaging her shoulders and neck.

Selina looked up at Ivy, a content smile on her face, "What's that?"

Smiling down slyly at the woman curled up in her lap, Ivy asked, "Who is Batman?" Feeling her struggle to sit up, Ivy placed her hand lightly on Selina's cheek, "Ssh kitty, it's okay."

"L-Let me go." Selina murmured, trying to push Ivy away.

"Oh Selina," Ivy said, a hint of amusement in her voice, "I'm not stopping you from leaving, the door is there."

Glaring at Ivy, Selina rolled away and got to her hands and knees, trying to clear the fog in her head. Arching her back, she let out a low moan and lowered her head. unable to gather the strength to stand fully, she pulled herself to her knees and bit her lip, "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, an obvious tremble in her voice.

Watching her closely, Ivy rose to her feet and slowly strode over, resuming the massaging Selina's shoulder, electing a content purr from the cat. Kneeling down behind her, Ivy continued to knead her shoulder as she pressed her lips against her ear. "Come on Selina, just tell me..."

"No!" Selina cried out, trying to sound strong, but it came out like a prolonged whine. The feeling of Ivy taking the tension from her muscles was mesmerising and Selina felt her will to leave being worn down bit by bit. "W-What have you done to me?"

"I told you, don't worry, I've not done anything to hurt you." Ivy reassured, "I just gave you something to help you loosen up..."

"W-Why?" Selina murmured, her eyes closed as she leaned back into Ivy.

Licking her lips, Ivy rested her head against Selina's, "I need to know who he is...Who is Batman?"

Frowning, Selina sucked in a deep breath through her nose, "I-I don't know."

Tightening her grip on Selina's shoulders, Ivy clenched her teeth, "Don't lie to me Selina."

"I-I'm not lying..." Selina protested.

Ivy was cut off as she opened her mouth to speak again, her attention was drawn to a slamming outside. "Oh for God sake..." She growled, standing up and letting Selina fall forward onto the grass. Stomping over to a small window,barely visible due to the vines covering it, she felt her heart pounding as she watched three all too familiar figures walk over to the boarded up entrance.


	7. Join Forces

Racing back over to Selina, Ivy began gently slapping her face, "Dammit, snap out of it!" Ivy hissed, increasing the power with each strike until her cheeks were a bright pink. "No, no this can't be happening..."

"W-What's going on?" Selina slurred, letting Ivy scoop her up.

"We need to get you out of the way..." Ivy Grunted, dragging Selina out of the room.

Struggling to keep up with Ivy's pace, Selina frowned, "W-Why?"

"Joker, Harley, Scarecrow." Ivy muttered, pushing her into a small closet.

Eyes wide, Selina grabbed Ivy by the shoulders, "You can't let them get me!" She cried.

"You don't think I know that!" Ivy snapped, "Ugh, I know why they're here." She groaned, pushing Selina away.

"Wait," Selina murmured, "Y-You know?" Her mind was still cloudy and her legs weak as she clung to the wall.

Glancing around, Ivy closed the closet door behind her and turned to Selina, "Listen Selina. I-I know we've had our differences, but I don't want to see you driven mad like Harley was..."

"W-what do you mean?" Selina whispered.

"There's someone making phone calls Selina." She glanced around the closet, "I don't know who, they wouldn't say, but they made it clear what they wanted."

Selina paused for a moment, her heart racing, "They want me..." She said in a small voice.

Ivy nodded slowly, "H-He told me that you know who Batman is. Told me to get the information out of you, but to make sure you suffered while doing it." She explained gently. "I-I didn't really want to hurt you...Not too much."

"Oh God..." Selina moaned,sliding down the wall until she was crouched in a ball on the floor. "Ivy please, you have to help me..."

"I am." Ivy said gently as she watched a number of vines wrap themselves around Selina's body, keeping her tied firmly. "I won't let them get you, but you'll still tell me what I want to know."

Fighting weakly against the vines, Selina looked up desperately at Ivy, "P-Please!" She gasped, "You can't just-" She was cut off as the closet door slammed into her face.

Ivy groaned and focused on the door, "Grow my babies..." She murmured as a number of vines and leaves began to hide the closet. "Come on..." She whispered, closing her eyes, her air floating above her head. A loud bang broke her from her trance as her attention was redirected to the far side of the room, where three figures had just entered.

"Hiya Red!" Harley beamed, bounding over to her.

Glaring at the two men slowly approaching, Ivy forced a smile, "What a pleasant surprise." She said coldly.

"Well we were in the neighbourhood..." Scarecrow grinned.

Folding her arms, Ivy raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

The joker stepped forward, nodding, "Indeed we were, and well, we thought we'd ask for your assistance..."

"Yeah Red, you'd be lotsa help!" Harley smiled.

Sighing, Ivy slumped down into a hammock made of leaves and vines, "With what exactly?"

"Well," Joker laughed, "I started talking to Johnny here a wile ago, and after we resolves our, uh, misunderstanding_, _we decided it would be better to join forces."

They were now standing just a few feet away from Ivy, who was still swinging back and forth amongst the plants, "Oh? Good for you, honestly, I like to work alone."

"But Red," Harley pouted, "me and you have worked together before!"

Rolling her eyes, she groaned once again, "Yes well, that was different, I don't fancy working with _those two."_

"Oh aren't we a bunch of roses." Joker growled. He towered over Ivy in a threatening manner, "I just thought you'd want a piece of the action, you know, considering there a good chance you've had one of these phone calls too."

Smirking, Ivy stretched and lay down fully, "That I have Joker, and I plan to use that information for myself."

"What?" Scarecrow spat, also moving in closer to the green woman.

"Well, lets just say, hypothetically of course, if I did learn this information about The Batman, I wouldn't be planning on sharing it." Ivy smiled, watching a few plants grow in her palm. "I'd want to use it how I wanted."

Grinding his teeth, Joker clenched his fists, "How selfish of you Pamela."

"Hmm, we might have to teach you a lesson." Scarecrow muttered.

Letting out a loud laugh, Ivy continued to smile up at the two men, "You do know that I could concentrate enough toxins-"

"Yeah, yeah, that you could kill us, blah blah, blah." Joker blabbered quickly, once again looking amused, "However Pammy, we have the upper hand here."

"Sitting up cautiously, Ivy looked the pair up and down, "What's that supposed to mean." She said in a low voice, not trying to hide the venom in her voice.

"Well," The joker chirped, baring his yellow teeth, "we saw Kitty run in here after she got away, we let it lie, planned a few things."

Scarecrow flashed a toothy grin, "And while you were being so stubborn, Harley's been searching this place."

Eyes wide, Ivy scrambled out of the hammock and landed in a heap on the floor, breathing heavily. Jumping to her feet, she spotted the open closet door surrounded by torn vines. Rushing over to the closet, Ivy looked around the closet desperately. Blinking at the empty space inside, she turned around to see the three criminal staring at her.

"Sorry Mister J, I couldn't find her." Harley mumbled apologetically.

Grinning at Ivy, Joker placed a gentle hand on Harley shoulder, "That's okay, I think she's just led us to where she's been hiding out kitty cat."

Shaking her head, Ivy turned back to the closet in disbelief, "No, she must have broke free when I started to relax..." She murmur to herself, her eyes falling upon a vent in the corner of the room.

Pushing past Ivy, Scarecrow let out a cry of anger, "She's gotten out through the vents!"

"Come on, we can still catch her!" The Joker ordered, "And make sure _she _doesn't follow."

Ivy straightened up as she heard this, her heart pounding, "W-What?" She managed to utter before feeling something hit her on the back of the head. Falling to the ground, she saw colourful spots, before everything went black.


	8. Cornered

Dragging her aching body out of the vent on the garden centre roof, Selina let out a small sob before sucking in a deep breath of night air. Leaning against the vent, she felt the numbness in her legs start to fade away as a tingling sensation shook her small frame. Her mind was still in pieces from earlier and she wasn't sure if she could make it off the roof safely, but she knew she couldn't risk staying.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." A voice echoed through the vents, "We just want to chat."

Diving away from the vent, Selina took a fighting stance, her claws ready to strike. There was a moment of silence as she stared at the vent, her breath coming out in short pants. Suddenly, a slam caused her to stumble forward as maniacal laughter rang through her ears. Looking to the centre of the roof, she spotted the Joker laughing at her through a small door in the roof; clambering out, he brushed himself down and smiled at her. "Time to clip Kitty's claws." He grinned.

Taking a few steps back, she curled her fingers and hissed at him. Continuing to walk back, she only stopped when she felt to cold metal of the vent against her back. She remained still, trembling a little as she watched the Joker move closer to her, reaching into his pocket. The fuzz in her mind was overwhelming as she tried to gather her thoughts and plan her attack, but with the fog in her head and the bone crushing grip on her wrist, it was impossible to think straight. '_Wait?_' She thought, '_What's that on my..._'

"Meow!" Harley giggled as Selina looked down at her hanging from the vent.

Groaning, Selina pried her wrist from Harley's grip and staggered away, into the Joker's waiting arms. "Off so soon?" he mocked, pulling Selina's arms tight behind her back.

Struggling desperately, Selina let out a yowl of frustration and stamped on the Joker's foot, casuing him to let go, "Maybe next time." She spat, tackling Harley before making a run for it.

Finding it hard to run properly, Selina seemed to sway from side to side with each step as she stumbled along the rooftop. She could feel her chest burning as she gulped down oxygen, her eyes watering from the wind blowing in her eyes. Unravelling her whip, she hooked it onto a pipe of the lower building, preparing to swing into the alley way below. Jumping up into the air, she found herself falling back to the rooftop straight after, her whip falling around her. Pulling the end of the whip to her face, she whimpered as she slid a finger over the torn end before looking up. Unable to gather the strength to stand, she gasped as she gazed up at the Scarecrow, towering over her.

"Well, you're as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof." He sneered.

Another laugh sounded from behind Scarecrow, "Go on Johnny, let her have it." The Joker chuckled, his arm around Harley's shoulders.

Backing away from Scarecrow, Selina winced as he leaned in and gripped her roughly by the shoulders, "Lets see how much of a scardey cat you are..." He leered, pushing he back to the ground as a spray of green gas clouded her face. Coughing, she rubbed her eyes and sneezed a number of times.

Once the cloud had faded, she looked up at scarecrow once more and let out a blood curdling scream. The three villains laughed at Selina as she scrambled to her feet, shaking helplessly. Whimpering softly, she watched them with wide, watery eyes and turned to run, only to find that she was at the edge of the building. Staring down into the alley, she felt the haze in her mind grow stronger as she started to perspire; the alley was slowly filling with water. Gasping, she stared down in terror at as the water continued to rise, moving closer and closer to her. She could hear the laughter closing in on her as she stood, frozen, on the egde. '_I have to jump in.' _she thought, exhaling shakily, _'I-I can do this...' _Raising her trembling hand, she held her nose and pounced off the edge, feeling the panic rising in her chest, '_I'd rather drown...'_

"What the hell!" Joker yelled, pushing Harley away, "Is she _insane?"_

"There's no way anyone would survive that jump!" Harley pointed out, her hand moving to her mouth in shock.

"Why the fuck did she do that!" Joker bellowed.

Scarecrow stood still, "Damn..." He muttered, the realisation hitting him.

"What?" Joker hissed.

Sighing, Scarecrow moved over to the edge, "Think about it Joker,what don't cats like?"

"Uh, Dogs?" Harley offered.

"No," Scarecrow grimaced, "Water. The effects of the gas...She must have seen water, thought she could swim for it, even if it terrified her."

The Joker and Harley glanced at each other, "Let's go get her, hopefully she's not dead," The Joker muttered, "just seriously injured."

Selina's limp form plummeted through the air as the wind whipped through her hair, however, all that she could feel was water filling her lungs. She tried to scream as she fell, but no sound escaped her lips as her eyes closed tightly in a futile attempt to stop the non-existent water from getting in her eyes. Clamping her mouth shut, she gulped down the liquid in her mouth, feeling like she was truly going to fall into her watery grave. Then she hit something, and for a moment, she couldn't move.

Sharp pains shot through her entire body as she lay completely still, her vision fading. Panic hit her hard as she realised she couldn't move, and the water was still there. Choking, she twitched as she lay still, feeling as if something was closing in on her. Through bleary eyes, she could see rocks around her, stretching high above her and moving in closer to her, blocking her in. She tried to ignore it, she tried to tell herself it wasn't real, that it was just that gas taking effect, but she still believed she was at the bottom of the ocean, just waiting to pass out.

"Where is she?" The joker growled, stomping into the alley, "She did jump down here right?"

Harley skipped along beside him, "Maybe she got away, ya know, cats always land on their feet Mister J!"

Nostril flaring, he turned to Harley, gripping her by the shoulders, "You better hope she hasn't." He muttered.

"Joker." Scarecrow said as he walked past them, "If you're quite done with your lover tiff, I think I hear something."

Silence engulfed the alley way as The Scarecrow slowly sauntered up to a large dumpster at the side of the building. Grinning, he peered inside, "Bingo." he breathed.

"Yes!" The Joker exclaimed, rushing over to him. Inside the large bin lay Catwoman, lay motionless.

Harley frowned as she watched the woman before he let out soft cries and choking sounds. Selina lay still, other than the occasional jerking of limbs. Her eyes weren't focused, but her pupils were small, the fear in her eyes evident as she stared up at the night sky, before they slowly began to close. "W-What's wrong with her?" Harley asked timidly.

Dragging her out, Scarecrow heard her groan, but not try to fight back, "Well I gave her a strong concentration of Scarecrow toxin...And I don't think that fall helped her physically..."

"In other words," The joker grinned, "We have her exactly where we want her."

"Right." Scarecrow smiled, lifting her over his shoulder, "Now, time to go and have some fun."

_Author's Note: So, I have a good idea of where this is going now, but still open for suggestions/comments on how its going :) Please, if you have time, write a review and tell me what you think :)_


	9. Reality Hits

Poison Ivy's eyes slowly fluttered open and closed again, her head pounding like a jack hammer. Groaning, she tried to raise a hand to her throbbing head, only to find he couldn't move her arms from her sides. Eye's popping, she sat up and looked down to see coils of rope circling her arms, tightly binding them to her sides. "What the hell!" She gasped, trying to tug her arms free.

"Ivy," A gruff voice spoke, "What happened here?"

Suddenly feeling very vulnerable, Ivy glanced around the room, trying to fight the pain in her head, "W-Who's there?" She called out.

She focused on a dark corner of the room, where two piercing eyes shone through the darkness, "Who else?" Batman growled, stepping forward.

"What do you want!" She snarled, tugging at the ropes once again. "And why did you have to tie me up!"

"I didn't tie you up, which just makes me wonder what went on here all the more." He replied, stepping closer to her. He watched her open her mouth, closing it again soon after. "There were reports about a disturbance around here. Sighting of criminals, I'm guessing you're one of them."

"I didn't do anything." Ivy snapped, glaring at him.

Lunging forward, he gripped Ivy roughly by the shoulders, "Reports of Joker, Harley, Scarecrow, all here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She hissed.

"Reports of Catwoman." He growled, narrowing his eyes.

He heard Ivy swallow as she looked away, he could see the guilt etched on her face as she sighed heavily. "Batman...S-She's in trouble."

Batman felt his heart stop for a moment. All of the fears he had, that Selina had gotten herself involved in another crime spree vanished as he realised one of his worst fears was about to come true. "What?" He asked, hiding the nerves in his voice.

"Someone's making calls Batman." Ivy mumbled, looking at the floor, "Saying that she knows who you are."

"Who called you." he barked, shaking her roughly.

"I-I don't know, b-but he phoned The Joker too...And Scarecrow, I don't know if he's called anyone else." She blabbered, eyes wide.

"What have you done to her!" He yelled, lifting her up and pressing her against a wall.

Ivy gulped, "I just gave her a few plant toxins, nothing harmful I swear!" She protested, looking up at him. "T-they tried to take her but I wouldn't let them."

"Where is she?" He said in a deep voice.

Ivy furrowed her brow, blinking, she looked at him, "I-I don't know." She said quietly. "They came in and I...They...It's all a blur."

Breathing heavily, Batman watched her frown and look around the room, "Ivy," He said his voice softer, "try to remember..."

Feeling his grip on her shoulders loosen, she closed her eyes, "I-I hid her in the closet...She got away, I'm not sure how, I-I can't remember, then everything went black." Opening her eyes again, she stared at him, "That's all I remember."

Letting her go, Batman rushed over to the closet, stepping inside. He spotted the vent straight away and quickly left the small closet, taking one last look at Ivy before turning to leave.

"W-Wait, you can't just leave me here!" She gasped.

"Find your own way out." He muttered back, "And if I were you, I'd make sure you do it before the police get here."

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile, in a dark room underground, Scarecrow was securely tying Selina's wrists painfully tight behind her back and to the chair she was slumped on. Kneeling down in front of her, he bound each of her ankles to the chair legs, then once again at her calves. Content with his work, he looked at her drooping head for a few seconds before gripping her chin and forcing her to stare at him. Squeezing her face, he grinned madly at her, "You scared pussy cat?" He sneered.

Whimpering a little, she closed her eyes, "Let me go you son of a-" she was cut of as something stung her cheek. Gasping in pain, she opened her eyes just in time to see the chair she was tied to falling sideways to the ground. Bracing herself for the impact, she tensed and felt a shock wave of pain ripple through her shoulder as it crashed hard into the concrete floor.

"Learn your place." Scarecrow hissed, spitting at her.

Teeth clenched, Selina gave him an icy glare, "Go to Hell."

"Oh," Scarecrow said, the sly smile creeping back onto his face, "It's going to be fun breaking you."

* * *

><p><p>

Batman paced the rooftop, Selina's ripped whip clenched in his hand, "Who could be doing this?" He asked aloud. His eyes searched the rooftop for any indication of what could have gone on, but all he found was an open vent and Selina's whip. "Someone must have heard us talking on the roof..." He grimaced at the thought of The Joker and Scarecrow getting there hands on her.

"Batman." A female voice spoke.

Spinning on his heel, he turned to face Poison Ivy, "What?" He muttered.

"I-I didn't want to hurt Selina." She said gently, "And I tried to help her, I really did."

"Drugging her didn't help her one bit." He scolded.

Ivy gritted her teeth, "I didn't know what would happen, they weren't supposed to find her."

Grabbing her wrist in a vice like grip, Batman leaned in close to her, "If this wasn't so important I'd take you straight back to Arkham myself." He gave her a cold stare, but she didn't seem phased as she gave him an equally cold stare, her eyes narrow.

"Get off me." She growled, her hair beginning to float above her head.

Batman watched her carefully, she was going to strike if he wasn't careful, "Ivy, I need to find her." He said softly, letting go of her.

Sighing, Ivy stepped away from him, "I know. I want you to."

He frowned at her, "Why?"

Head hung low, she sighed again, "I know Selina and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but she doesn't deserve this."

"What are they doing to her Ivy?" Batman demanded an answer.

She looked around the rooftop nervously, "The person making phone calls, he was very,uh,specific with what he wanted." She spoke in a low voice, moving closer to him, she continued, "He wanted her to suffer while someone tried to get the information from her."

"No doubt the Joker would enjoy that." Batman snarled.

"T-Then there was something else." She said this slowly, watching Batman closely as she did so, "He said he wanted her once we were done, said something about pay back."

"Payback?" He repeated to himself.

Ivy placed a hand on his arm lightly, "He said she owed him something."

She watched him frown as he chewed the inside of his cheek. He was still as he let her stroke his arm, then he suddenly pushed her away. "N-No..." He mumbled, his voice barley above a whisper.

Confused, Ivy looked up at him, "What?"

"No!" He yelled, lashing out at the green woman as he pushed her to the ground, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"B-Batman I-" she stammered.

"He's got her!" He seethed, "Do you know what he'll do to her!"

Ivy gaped at him, "M-Maybe she got away..." she offered.

"How could she, you drugged her for God sake!" He snapped, standing over her.

Ivy put a finger to her chin, "Hmm, and I guess that getting shot didn't help that either..."

"Let me guess," He growled, "Joker shot her."

Nodding, Ivy looked up at him, "In the leg. I patched her up, but well, she still didn't seem to good after."

"I can't let him hurt her, not again." He muttered to himself.

"W-Who are you talking about?" Ivy whispered, unnerved by how worried Batman was acting.

"Hush..." He said slowly, lost in his own thoughts. "Ivy, do you have any idea were they could be?"

Ivy licked her lips slowly, "Last I heard Scarecrow was hanging about by the docks."

"And the Joker?" Batman urged.

She paused, thinking,"Harley said something about an abandoned warehouse on the out skirt of town, but that was a while ago now."

Sighing, Batman turned away from her, "Well at the moment It's the only lead I have." he reached the edge of the building, pulling his cape up, "If you find out anything more then find a way to contact me."

"Right." She replied as she watched him swoop down into the alley.


	10. Cats Hate Water

"Okay Mister J!" Harley chirped, "I got the tub of water set out like you wanted!"

The Joker sat back in his chair, glancing at Scarecrow briefly before turning back to Harley, a smile plastered across his face, "Well, I think we better see how our guest is doing."

"Well we've waited long enough." Scarecrow grumbled, sliding off the desk he was sat on.

"Patience Johnny." Joker sighed, "We've given her time to think, a lot of time, it's probably driving her mad wondering what we have planned."

Scarecrow shook Te Joker's chair from behind, "And what exactly do we have planned?"

Grinning madly, Joker practically jumped out of his seat, "Follow me and I'll show you!" He cackled as he bounded over to a staircase in the corner of the room. "No time to lose!" He called out once more as he bounced down the stairs, stopping at a small oak door at the bottom. Pulling out a key, he turned it in the lock and ducked to enter the small room. He gestured for Harley and Scarecrow to follow and slammed the door shut behind him.

At the sound of the door slamming shut, Selina's head jerked up. She was still tied firmly to the upturned chair and the pain in her shoulder hadn't lessened at all during the hours she'd spent there; if anything, it had gotten a lot worse. Spotting the three of them in the corner of the dank room, she tugged at the roped securing her hands to the chair, but it didn't help at all. Grunting, she continued to pull at the roped, hoping to loosen them even a little bit as she could feel her hands growing numb. Watching the trio through narrow eyes, she hissed as Scarecrow pulled the chair upright again and smiled at her in a sickly sweet way. "Sorry to leave you like that for so long." he mocked, patting her on the head.

"Patronising bastard..." She spat, her teeth bared.

Harley skipped over to them, "Gee Puddin'," She said, cocking her head to one side, "she really needs her mouth washing out."

Strolling over to them, he smiled, "Oh how ironic..." He leaned in close to Selina, so that his face was just inches from hers, "'Cause that's just what I had planned...Sort of."

Snarling, Selina strained forward and bit the air where the Joker's nose had been seconds before. The Joker simply cupped her face in response, "Get the fuck off me." She growled as he stroked er cheek softly.

"Really Kitty, you have such a potty mouth." He stepped back, pulling a cloth from his pocket, "I think it's time we sorted that out."

Harley and The Scarecrow looked at each other in slight confusion before watching the Joker closely as he pulled the large tub of Water closer to him and Selina. Reaching into his other pocket, he pulled out a bar of soap and dropped it into the water, splashing it around with his hand. The water in the tub began to from little bubbles as the soap slowly dissolved, leaving it cloudy. He then dropped the cloth in and left it for a few moments as she smiled at Selina, who looked just as confused as Harley and Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow!" The Joker suddenly snapped, "Get over here and hold her head back."

Blinking a few times, he sprung into action and took his place behind Selina. "Like this?" he asked, gripping Selina's hair roughly as he pulled it back so the only thing she could see was the ceiling.

"Yeah...Just like that." The Joker grinned, watching Selina struggle helplessly as he pulled the sopping wet cloth from the soapy water. Towering over her, e stroked her cheek again, "You want to tell us who Batman is?" He cooed, pinching her cheek.

"Fuck you." She growled in response, unable to free her head from Scarecrow grip.

"Fine then." The Joker muttered, his grin fading into a small smile as he held the cloth above her face for a moment, letting the water drip onto her forehead. "Hold you breath." He hissed as he quickly pressed the cloth firmly over her mouth and nose.

Gasping as he did this, Selina soon realised her mistake as she found it impossible to get any air. She jerked about in her chair, unable to remove the cloth from her face as she desperately yanked the ropes surrounding her body. She could feel tears stinging her eyes as her throat burned from the lack of oxygen. Feeling herself slowly suffocating, the thoughts of drowning once again entered her mind, leaving her choking as she tried to wriggle out of Scarecrows grip. Se knew what it was like to drown, how the water filled your lungs as you fought not to pass out, but this was worse, she thought. This was like drowning without any water having to enter her body, yet the torturing feel of the soapy substance on her face left the though of drowning engraved in her mind as she felt the blackness consuming her.

However, before she had chance to pass out, The Joker pulled the cloth from her face, howling with laughter as he watched her choke and splutter, gaping for breath as she blinked away the tears In her eyes. Licking her lips, she could taste the soap and soon felt physically sick as she steadied her breathing. Harley stared at Selina, with bulging eyes as she watched the infamous Catwoman tremble at the sight of The Joker dipping the cloth into the water again. Scarecrow still firmly held her hair in his hand, grinning in satisfaction as Selina coughed, her eyes wide with fear.

"Now Kitty," The Joker smiled, lingering over her, cloth in hand, "Care to answer my question now?"

Swallowing, Selina ignored her burning chest and the bitter taste I her mouth as she glared at The Joker, "What do you think?" She replied, her tone ice cold.

"Wrong answer." he replied, smothering her face with the cloth once again.

* * *

><p><p>

Bruce slammed the door to the batmobile shut as he stormed over to the large computer to one side of the bat cave. Slumping down into his seat, he rested his head in his hands for a minute before pulling off his cowl and rubbing his red eyes. Sighing heavily, he looked up at the large screen, at a loss of what to do.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said as he walked up to him, "Have you only just got in?"

Nodding, Bruce sighed once again and turned to Alfred, "Hush is after Selina." He said, his voice cracking slightly. "I don't know if he already has her, or if The Joker and Scarecrow still do, but either way, she's in big trouble."

Alfred frowned and placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Miss Kyle isn't a child Bruce, she is capable of looking after herself."

"To a certain extent." Bruce muttered, standing up.

"I'm aware of that Sir, but you'll just have to hope that she has been able to handle this herself, and that she can hold her own against them." Alfred said gently, watching Bruce pace around the bat cave.

"What if she can't?" He said, his voice low, "You know what Hush did to her last time...What if he plans that again? What if I don't get there in time?"

"Thomas Elliot was never one for repeating failed plans Mater Bruce." Alfred assured, "And she has faced those two villains before."

Bruce paused, staring at Alfred, "What if he has something worse planned for her?"

Alfred furrowed his brow, "I don't see what could be worse than cutting her heart out Sir."

Fists clenched, Bruce looked at Alfred again, "I wouldn't put it past him to find something worse." He muttered, "I'm going out, I need to start looking for her."

"In broad daylight?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alfred, they've found out that she knows who I really am." He pulled his cowl back over his face, "I can't leave her with them, they'll stop at nothing to make her tell."

* * *

><p><p>

"This isn't working Joker." Scarecrow growled as he watched Selina squirming beneath him.

Pulling the cloth away from her mouth again, he raised an eyebrow at Selina as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Hmm, you're right."

Harley smiled at him, "Are you gonna stop now Puddin'?"

Shooting daggers at her, he looked from the tub of water back to Selina, "No, of course not." He sad slowly, a sly smile creeping onto his face. He pulled a knife from his inside pocket and chuckled as Selina gasped at the sight of it. Slicing the roped from around her legs, he dodged her kicks and moved behind her, cutting her wrists free from the chair, but still making sure they were securely behind her back. Her breath was still ragged as he dragged her off of the chair and pushed her to the ground in front of the tub.

"Let's take a more hands on approach to this, eh Kitty?" He grinned, wrapping her hair around his hand as he gripped it tightly.

Realising what was going to happen, Selina thrashed about defiantly, but it was no use n the position she was in. "N-No!" Se cried out before The Joker forced her head into the water.

Managing to take in a quick breath of air before being submerged in the water, she was able to hold her breath for a moment or so, but with her chest still burning, she knew she couldn't last long. She kept her eyes clamped shut as she felt the urge to take a breath. Her mouth opened suddenly as she gasped for air, only finding water in it place, quickly filling her mouth. The taste of the soap made her gag as she continued to thrash around, unwillingly swallowing mouthfuls of water. Then, just when she felt she was really going to drown, she was pulled from the water and left spluttering on the concrete floor.

The Joker's malicious laughter filled her ears as her vision cleared and she could see his twisted, yellow and red grin plastered across his white face. "Want to answer yet?" He asked.

Unable to speak as she took in deep breaths, she shook her head from side to side. She watched his smile fade yet again and visibly flinched as he grabbed her by the hair again, "N-No...Please..." She mumbled as she took in a deep breath of air.

He dunked her head under again, but this time, she didn't quite have time to close her eyes before she hit the water and felt a stinging sensation as the soap in the water attacked her eyes. Closing her eyes, she tried to stop any more from getting in, but even with her eyes closed the agonising sting was still there, burning her green orbs. Just when she thought that it was bad enough having her eyes in such pain, she felt the burning in her chest increase as she felt her lips quiver...


	11. Gone Too Far

The salty smell of sea water invaded Batman's nostrils as he watched various ships pull into the harbour. It had just turned midday and the hours he had spent there were taking their toll as he began to realise why he never chose to investigate during the day. There were far too many people around for his liking, and places to hide were scarce, but he figured that finding Selina was more important than remaining elusive.

Trusting Poison Ivy was something he wasn't comfortable with, but in order to find out where Selina was being held, he had to take chances, even if it could hold hidden dangers. Holding his breath, he tried to stop thinking about Selina enough to concentrate on the matter at hand, but the images of The Joker and Scarecrow torturing Selina wouldn't leave his mind. He tried to tell himself that he was over reacting and that the horrific pictures in his head were too far even for them, but then he'd remember, nothing was too far for those two. Then he thought of Harley, what part was she playing in all of this? Surely she didn't enjoy seeing her hurt, after all, they were friends, weren't they? Shaking his head, he continued to watch the ships, "Ivy was supposedly her friend too..."

Searching the docks had been a hard job, and so far, nothing had come up in any of the warehouses or building near the area, so now, he was watching for anything unusual on the boats. "This is useless..." He muttered, standing up, "No one will have planned something during the day, not when It's this busy." He pulled out his grapple and hooked it onto the roof of the building he was on before swinging down to the back of the building, where the Batmobile was waiting for him. "I hope Ivy was right about the other place..." He added as he slammed the door shut after him.

* * *

><p><p>

Pounding his fist down onto the desk, Scarecrow looked at The Joker, who was casually turning around in circles on the swivel chair, Harley curled up on his lap, "Joker, we need to know, now." He growled.

"Relax Johnny, laugh a little." Joker said licking his lips, "We'll get it out of her, what we did back there-"

"Didn't work." Scarecrow hissed.

"No, it had her begging for mercy." Joker finished, pushing Harley off his lap, ignoring her grunt of discontent as she landed on the floor.

"That's not enough." Scarecrow breathed, "I want her so scared that she can't even stand to look at us, I want her broken Joker."

"Well," Joker laughed, jumping up from his seat, "Go break her." He cackled again, pulling Harley into his chest from behind, "Do whatever you like to her." He turned his head onto one side, "Or don't you have the guts?"

Smiling, Harley rested her head on Joker's shoulder, "Yeah, give me and Mister J some privacy would ya!"

"Fine, I will!" Scarecrow yelled, storming down the stairs to the small basement room where Selina was being held. Slamming the door shut behind him, he watched the exhausted Catwoman weakly raise her head, "Hello Kitty." He grinned.

Hearing her groan, he slowly began to walk towards her, taking in the sight of her slouched from try to sit up straight in the chair she had once again been tied to. The ropes were once again binding her legs to the chair at both her ankles and her calves, forcing them apart; her arms were once again tied behind the chair, this time connected to her waist as well as the wooden back of her seat. She looked tired, the dark circles around her eyes stood out on her pale skin as she stared at him in dreaded anticipation. Circling her, Scarecrow admired the Joker's work as he took in all of the rips in her costume, exposing the torn flesh beneath.

"You know, you could just tell us who Batman is...Save yourself the pain." Scarecrow said gently.

Closing her eyes, Selina hung her head again, "I don't know..." She mumbled, abandoning the hope of sounding strong.

Shaking his head, Scarecrow crouched down at her side, "Such a shame..." He murmured, "But I know how to break a woman like you..."

Exhaling shakily, Selina scrunched up her face as she felt the Scarecrows mouth press against her ear. "W-What are you going to do?" She asked in a small voice, but really, she didn't want to know.

Keeping her eyes closed tightly, she whimpered as she felt his hand caress her hair, "Hush pussycat, the only thing I want to hear out of you is the answer to my question." His hand slowly moved down from her hair as his fingers gripped the zip under her chin. Pulling it down agonisingly slowly, he left it open, leaving her cleavage on full view to him.

Breath coming out in short pants, Selina continued to scrunch her face in a futile attempt to ignore the hand creeping up and down her thigh. Whimpering pathetically, she felt his hand finding it's way into her catsuit. "S-Stop..." She whispered, feeling his hand creep further up her thigh than before. "S-Stop!" She screamed, weakly trying to pull away from the hand now cupping her breast inside her suit.

Smiling, he licked his lips, coating her ear in saliva, "Now Selina, from what I hear you'll let any man ave his turn...For a price that is."

She thrashed in her bonds, trying to shake off the feeling of his hands on her skin, but it was no use, she was too weak, and the ropes were too tight, "I'm not like that any more." She spat, feeling a surge of mental anguish at the though of ever selling herself like that.

"So you're not denying it..." He chuckled, resuming his assault on her.

He could feel her wriggling, feel her trying to escape his wandering hands, but she couldn't, "S-St-Stop..." She stuttered, tears brimming in her now open eyes.

Laughing, he kept his mouth pressed firmly to her ear, forcing her to listen to his maniacal laughter. His hand moving away from her breasts, he gripped her hair, and grinned madly at her, "Time for your shots kitty." Was his only warning before he stabbed her in the neck with a needle. He listened to her gasp in more shock than pain, and cupped her face, pressing his thumb into the bruise on her cheek, "I know how scared you are..." He spoke in a low voice, savouring the feeling of being in control, "I know how much you want to get out of here..." His hands left her face and she immediately turned her head away from him, feeling her lip quiver as his hands rested on her chest and thighs, "But I also know that you don't want Bats to come and save you..."

"Fuck off." She hissed, tugging at her bonds.

"I know how you're so scared of having to depend on someone...I think you remember when I found this out, eh Kitty?" He sneered.

"He'll save me." She said bluntly, feeling at slight panic rise in her chest.

Smirking, Scarecrow grinned at her again, "But is that what you really want?" He leaned in close to her, gripping her face roughly as he forced her to face him, "I know you hate having to rely on someone, the thought of having no control scares you..."

"Shut up..." She mumbled.

"I know you're scared now." He mocked, "I know how weak and helpless you feel, you're worst fear is coming true, isn't it Selina?"

"Shut up!" She spat back again, glaring at him.

"Prepare to face your fear Cat," He pushed the chair over backwards, crushing her arms, "and I'm sure my fear toxin will help with that."

Breathing heavily, she writhed in her bonds, "Get away from me." She said, disappointed that it came out more pleadingly than she intended to do.

"You're pathetic, really..." He laughed pulling out a knife, "You'd rather suffer like this and get out on your own than have Bats help you."

Staring up at him with wide eyes, she pursed her lips, "Cats are independent." She said softly.

"Well," He smiled again, "this Cat's going to have to admit defeat soon, and if you're lucky, Bats still might want you when we're finished...Although I highly doubt it."

She felt her tears spill over the edge as he reached down to her thigh again, the knife held against her throat, "P-Please don't..." She whimpered.

No smile on his face, he gazed down at the woman before him, "Tell me and I wont, alley cat."

* * *

><p><p>

The Batmobile sped through the back streets of Gotham, heading for the outskirts of town, where Batman suspected would be the Joker's hideout. He'd checked another two before this once and now believed that Ivy had sent him on a wild goose chase, but he couldn't risk leaving any unchecked, even if it held a clue to where the Joker may be hiding now, it was still a lead. At the moment he was just going off what an untrustworthy woman had told him, and he prayed to God that she was trying to help Selina.

"Master Bruce." Alfreds voice sounded through the car, "And luck yet?"

Sighing heavily, Bruce tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "None yet Alfred, but I'm on my way to another warehouse, I should be there soon."

"Very well sir, however I do think that you could do with a little rest." Alfred sighed.

"As soon as I find her I will." Bruce replied, a frown on his lips.

Sighing, Alfred spoke once again, "I do worry about you Sir, be careful."

* * *

><p><p>

Sauntering out of the basement, Scarecrow smirked at the two clowns staring at him; one in awe, one in disgust.

"Threatening to rape her was too much." Harley seethed, clenching her hands into fists.

"What?" Scarecrow asked in astonishment, "How did you-?"

"Mister J set up some cameras in there to keep an eye on Kitty." She paused, teeth gritted, "It's all on tape."

Tipping his head onto one side, "I don't see the problem Quinn, I never went through with it, all I did was gave her bit of a beating, and besides I got her to squeal."

"Yeah," Harley hissed, "we saw it."

"And we called Hush." Joker said, joining the conversation, "Harley, what's done is done, now we have other matters to attend to."

Unable to hide the glee in his voice, Scarecrow ignored Harley and looked to Joker, "Yeah, now we know who the Bat is, lets drop that alley cat off with Hush and go get him."


	12. The Hideout

Slamming his foot down hard on the brakes, Batman came to a sudden halt outside the abandoned warehouse on the far east side of Gotham. It was out of the way of the city, most people had forgotten it was ever there and there wasn't a chance of anyone buying it; unless they wanted somewhere to lye low. Most of the windows were boarded up, only a couple of shattered ones were left, but they were far too small to climb through. The door around the front were also boarded up, covered in graffiti, so Batman sprinted around to the back of the building, hoping that this might be the one. The back entrance still looked unopened from a distance, but as he drew closer he could see how the wood had been torn off and had been rested against the door to appear as if nothing had happened.

Throwing the wood to one side, He ripped the door open and ran inside, his heart pounding. There were lights on, lights somewhere deeper in the warehouse which couldn't be seen from outside. Cautiously, he stayed in the shadows and made his was towards the source of light, hearing nothing. As he approached the light, he noted that it was more of an office n the centre of the warehouse, holding a desk, a swivel chair a small lamp and a television set. Wandering into the room, Batman kept his guard up as he made his way over to the desk, noticing scraps of paper, a remote and a video tape. Frowning, he picked up the tape, searching for any title or name written on it, but there was nothing. Putting it down again, he looked at the paper, finding nothing of any use on them, other than a few doodles; he then turned to the remote.

Furrowing his brow, he looked from the television, to the remote, to the tape. Slowly placing the tape into the built in video player, he pressed multiple buttons on the remote until a picture finally appeared on the screen, and what e saw sickened him. He watched in disgust as The Scarecrow groped a sobbing Selina, finding himself pushing the television to the ground in a fit or rage. "Those bastards were here." He seethed, rewinding the tape and watching it back up through various beatings until he was snarling at images of The Joker practically drowning Selina.

Slumping into the chair, he watched the screen, pressing play and hearing Selina's desperate pleading, "No...No please be okay..." He whispered to himself as he looked at the room she was trapped inside. He noted the lack of windows and light, the damp looking walls and the one single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. "It's got to be here, where's that room?..." He muttered to himself as he stood up; and then he saw it, right away. The little dip in the floorboards where a staircase was. Dashing over, he leaped down the stairs and pulled at the locked door.

"Selina?" He yelled, slamming his body against the door, hearing it break a little. A few more times and it was open and he was tumbling into the room. "Selina!" He shouted again, staring in dismay at the empty room. Stomach churning, he walked over to the chair, the ropes still tied t it in places, "No..." He whispered, shakily touching the small pools on blood, "I'm too late..."

* * *

><p><p>

Groaning, Selina lifted her heavy eyelids and noticed she was no longer in her former prison; they were on the move. Blinking, she tried to clear her mind as she stared at the back of the drivers seat in a car. Thinking back, she remembered The Scarecrow, shuddering at the thought, she thought about what she had told them, feeling the guilt rising in her chest.

"Hey Mister J, I think she's waking up." It wasn't until Harley spoke that Selina noticed she was lay down in the back seat of the car, her head on Harley lap.

Attempting to put up a fight, Selina felt the blinding pain once again rack her body, but she expected this, it was the ropes binding her arms behind her back that made her realise there was no chance of her escaping. "Where are you taking me?" she hissed, glaring the the two men in the front seats.

They both laughed, and Selina felt Harley hand stroke her hair, almost sympathetically. "Too see and old friend ,Cat" The joker chucked, tapping the steering wheel gleefully.

"And before you ask," Scarecrow added, turning to look at her, "It's not Bats."

The pair erupted in fits of laughter again as Selina frowned in confusion and rolled over so she was looking up at Harley, who for once, wasn't smiling. "Harley," She said quietly, "What's going on?"

Barely able to hear above the laughter in the car, Harley leaned in closer to Selina, "It's okay Kitty, were just, uh...Going to get something to eat. She blabbered.

Snorting, the Joker spun around, no longer paying attention to the road, "Something to eat?" He cackled.

Scarecrow flung is head back, "Oh no Kitty, we're taking you to the vets!"

They turned back around, still giggling foolishly, leaving Selina to stare up at Harley, "H-Harley..." She whispered. "I-I'm getting put down, aren't I?"

Harley bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with her, "Uh, well I dunno Kitty... It depends what the Doc wants to do."

Letting Harley stroke her hair again, she looked up with wide, watery eyes, "Harley...Who's the Doc?"

She could see the fear in Selina's eyes as she stared up at her, she breath ragged, "I-I think you know..." She said softly, wiping away a tear from the corner of Selina's eye.

"H-Harley..." Se whimpered, "Please don't let him get me..."

Looking into Selina's eyes, Harley felt an uneasy feeling creeping up on her; Catwoman wasn't the type of person to say something like that, she sounded like terrified child, "Kitty, I-"

"Harley please," She whispered again, her lip twitching, "p-please help me."

* * *

><p><p>

Sighing heavily, Batman clambered into the Batmobile, his head hung low, "Alfred," He said weakly, "I-I don't know what to do."

A few moments passed before Alfred replied, "Sir, you sound...Disheartened."

"Yeah...and I'm guessing Selina will be too if I don't find her soon." Bruce said slowly.

"Sir, you'll find her." Alfred said reassuringly.

Shaking a little, Bruce rubbed his chin, "Alfred, they've already hurt her so much...I-I've not felt this helpless since-"

"Master Bruce." Alfred interrupted, "You are certainly not helpless, now Miss Kyle needs you and I suggest you do something about that now."

"B-But I don't know where they've taken her..." Bruce said brokenly.

Sighing Alfred spoke once again, "I've never known something like that stop you, Mater Bruce."

Sniffing, Bruce gripped the steering wheel firmly, "No...No alfred, You're right, it never stopped me..." He felt his blood pumping adrenaline faster and faster through his veins as his nostrils flared in anger, "And I'm sure as hell not going to let it stop me now."

"That's the spirit Sir." Alfred smiled.


	13. Broken, Not Defeated

Stumbling blindly through a narrow corridor, Selina gasped as she was pushed roughly into a wall. Inside the car she had been blindfolded and guided out by a hand on her shoulder and a gun on the small of her back. With no idea where she was, Selina tried to listen to anything that could have given her the smallest hint as to where she was being taken, but after so many twists and turns she doubted she couldn't remember which way she came anyway. For a long while after they got out of the car, she could easily tell that they were outside, from the scent of trees and the rusle of leaves along with the crunching of the twigs beneath her feet, she guessed she was in a forest.

At the moment, she could feel the stuffy air inside the building she had been forced into, although it didn't seem very busy, which she could only say meant more trouble for her. She'd heard one or two voices other than those she knew were there, but didn't recognise them from anywhere. Her body was still aching and with each step she felt a fresh wave of pain rush through her weakened frame, leaving her sucking in deeps breaths to keep from crying out.

"In here Joker." Scarecrow murmured, and Selina heard a door creak open and felt the gun press against her back harder.

"M-Mister J, Kitty's gonna be alright, isn't she?" Harley said softly.

"Why do you care." He replied, shoving Selina inside a small room.

Sighing, Harley followed them inside, "I don't..." She mumbled, looking around the dimply lit room. She didn't like the idea of being here, but what she didn't like more was the idea of leaving Selina here. Eyes scanning the room, she noted the single arm chair and coffee table in the centre of the room, other than that there as nothing other than the grimy blinds shutting out the light of the sun.

"Ahh..." A male voice spoke, "You're here." Spinning around, Harley watched Hush hobble into the room, followed by two burly men.

Grinning madly, The Joker pushed the struggling Catwoman to the ground and put his gun back in his pocket, "I'm a man of my word."

"Whatever you say." Hush muttered, slouching into the arm chair as he watched Selina's slow rise rise and fall of her chest.

Clearing his throat, Scarecrow parted the blinds and peeped through, "Nice place you got yourself here." He said, turning to look at the man covered in bandages, "Secluded."

"Hmm, was a decent price too, probably because no one wants an old motel in the middle of nowhere." Hush replied, pointing at Selina idly, "Bring her here."

Frowning, Harley watched the two men grip an arm each and lift Selina into the air, "You want the blindfold off?" One grunted.

Nodding, Hush tipped his head to one side, "Here Kitty..." He said quietly as her squirming form drew closer.

The men dropped her before tearing the blindfold from her eyes, laughing as she recoiled away from them, "Touch me again and I'll castrate you." She spat.

Letting out a small laugh, The Joker turned on his heel, "Well, it's been nice, but we have business to attend to!" He chirped.

"Me too..." Hush sneered, his gaze never leaving Catwoman's beaten frame.

Selina watched the three leave, silently pleading with her eyes as Harley took one last look at her before closing the door, leaving her all alone with Hush and his two brutes. She could feel herself beginning to panic, her arms were still bound firmly behind her back, and she found it hard enough to stand, never mind having to only rely on her legs as a weapon. '_I'm done for..._' She thought as the two men moved in towards her.

"Now Selina," Hush said, unravelling the bandages from his face, "how about we teach you a little lesson about what happens when you steals from me."

"Go to hell." She hissed as one of the men grabbed her by her tied arms, holding her up straight. She clenched her teeth as the other man balled his hand into a fist, pulling it back before smiling sweetly at her and hitting her hard in the stomach. Feeling the wind being knocked out of her caused her to gasp and moan as she shuddered at the brute force of the man standing smugly in front of her as he pulled his arm back again.

Focusing on the fist and the pain she was trying to prepare herself for, Selina was shocked to feel the man behind her let go, but before she had chance to react, something hit her on the shoulder blade. Unable to stop herself, she let out a feminine scream of pain as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, sucking in air through her gritted teeth. Her forehead resting on the ground, she felt another blow a little further down her back, followed by another, and another. Tears managing to escape her closed eyes, she rolled onto her side and opened one, whimpering as she saw Bruce Wayne, no, _Hush_, stood over her, a baseball bat in his hand and a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

><p><p>

"Tell me what you know." Batman growled, holding a thug up by his shirt, "Where is he hiding?"

Trembling, the man looked at Batman fear fully, "I-I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me!" Batman yelled, "I know you've had contact with Hush, now where is he!"

"I don't know!" The thug cried again.

Snarling, Batman tightened his grip, "Fine, we'll do this the hard way." He suddenly threw the man from the building he was on, knowing that the fall wouldn't kill him, but would seriously injure him. Hearing the crack of the man's legs as he hit the ground, Batman swooped down and gripped him again, "Where is he!"

"Listen, I don't know I swear!" He protested, "I-I stopped working with him a while back!"

Batman pulled his fist back, ready to strike, when something in the sky caught his attention. The bat signal darted across the sky, "I'll be back for you." He grunted as he took out a pair of handcuffs and left the thug chained to a pipe running along the wall.

* * *

><p><p>

Slumped in a heap on the floor, Selina whimpered as Hush once again crouched over her. Pain was the only thing on her mind as he gripped her hair and pulled her head back so she was looking at him, her swollen eye beginning to bruise. She licked the blood from her busted lip with her dry tongue and spat out a mouthful of blood, unable to deal with the taste of her own pain.

"How does it feel Selina..." Hush said, leaning over her face menacingly, "To know that Bruce's death will be all your fault."

Sniffing, Selina glared at him, "Shut up." He said bitterly.

"Batman's spent all this time protecting people, but it looks like no one cares about protecting him, do they Cat?" He mocked, squeezing a wound on her arm.

"You think you're _so_ clever, don't you?" She hissed back, wincing as he continued to knead her torn flesh.

"Actually, I do." He grinned. "I want you to cry Selina...I want you to beg and plead me to kill you."

Thrashing about weakly, she tried to pull away from him, "Fat chance." She scoffed.

Chuckling, he tightened his grip on her arm, "Oh, after what I have planned for you, death will be the only thing you want."

"I'll never beg you for anything." She breathed.

"Oh Selina..." He smiled, "Selina, Selina, Selina...You think you're so strong, but you're not really." Se felt her wriggled beneath him, "You act so tough, so sure of yourself, but I've done my research."

"Get the fuck off me." She hissed.

"I know more about you know Cat, you're sister, you parents...I know more than you can imagine, and I'm going to make you suffer." His voice was full of malice as he spoke, "And now you have to live with the knowledge that it's your fault that Bruce Wayne is going to die."

Visibly flinching at the mention of her family, Selina licked her lips again and looked at him, "Bruce isn't going to die because of me."

A sly smile crossed his face, "And why is that?"

Smirking, Selina stared at him triumphantly, "Because I never told them who he was."

Silence filled the room as Hush's eyes widened, "W-What?" He finally stammered.

Laughing, she let her head droop to the floor again, "Oh Hush, you're going to be in so much trouble!" She continued to laugh as he pulled away from her, a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about!" He bellowed, gripping her and throwing her against the wall.

Still giggling, she cocked er head to one side, "I lied to them, and they ate it up." She said smugly.

"What?" Hush said slowly.

"I gave them a fake name." He voice was filled with amusement, "Told them that this guy worked for the police, and because of you telling them I knew, they believed every word I said." She laughed again, throwing her head back, "Now, once the find out, you'll be in just as much trouble as me!"

He held her against the wall, face a mixture of awe, shock and fear, "I knew it, you're just as crazy as all the freaks in this city." He muttered as she carried on laughing. Snapping, he griped her by the throat, "I'm going to make you wish you were dead!" He shouted.

Selina stopped laughing, finding it hard to breathe, "Y-You may have broken me H-Hush, but you'll never d-defeat me..." She choked as she felt the darkness consuming her once again.

* * *

><p><p>

_Author's Note: Well, Hush made his appearance! :D As well as that, plot development here! XD_

_Moving on, I've ad great exam results, 3 A*'s, 5 A's and 2 B's, so I'm really happy right now :)_

_As always, reviews are appreciated as I like to know what you all think ! ^-^_


	14. Old Friends

"Ivy," Batman growled as he landed on the top of he police station, "The Bat Signal is for the police to use, not you."

Sauntering toward him, Ivy stopped just a few feet away from him, "I know where she is." She spoke, placing her hands on her hips.

Reaching out, Batman gripped her roughly by the shoulders, "Tell me where!" He demanded, shaking her.

"I saw her through the plants," She said slowly, flicking her hair to one side, "with the Joker, Scarecrow and Harley."

Throwing her to the ground, Batman towered over her, "For God Sake just tell me where!" He yelled.

"Charming." She grunted, standing up. "You know that motel out in the woods?"

"East end?"

"There." Ivy smiled, "If I were you I'd get there fast."

Nodding, Batman turned his back to her, "I will."

As he was about to jump, a hand gently grasped his hand, "Batman..." Ivy said softly, "T-Tell her I'm sorry."

Letting go of her hand, he looked over his shoulder at her, "That's a little out of character for you, Ivy."

Sighing, Ivy bowed her head, "I do have the ability to feel you know." She said slowly, "And right now I feel pretty low."

"So you should." Batman growled before leaping off the edge of the building.

* * *

><p><p>

Groaning, Selina lifted her heavy eyelids, feeling the sharp pain shoot through her head, then continue to ripple through her aching body until she was shuddering with agony at even the slightest movement. She lay still for a while, no sure how long she'd been unconscious or how she'd gotten into this room. The only thing she could remember was Hush attacking her, strangling her until her vision blurred and he lungs burned; then he still didn't stop; he still beat her until she could no loner gather the strength to put up any fight at all, and even that didn't stop him from carrying on. She couldn't quite remember when she's passed out, all she could gather from that time was the crippling pain the entire was through, which never seemed to end, it was always there in the back of her mind, whether she was conscious or not.

Whimpering, she pushed herself up, her arms shaking from her weight, "O-Oh God..." She murmured, her head spinning.

"Have a nice nap, kitty-cat?" A male voice chuckled.

Inhaling shakily, she turned her head slowly to see Hush stood by the door, leaning against the wall as he smirked at her. "R-Relaxing..." She breathed.

Staggering over to her, he gripped her hair in his hand and yanked her head up to face him. "Good. So are you ready for round two?"

The sentence unnerved her; she expected him to ask for his money, or simply mock her, but he obviously wanted her to suffer even more. "W-What?" She stammered, her eyes wide.

"Oh," His smile tore through her, "you didn't think it was over, did you?"

The mock sympathy in his voice shook her as she stared into his scarred face. She couldn't deny that looking up at Bruce Wayne's face was hurting her almost as much as the torture she'd been through, despite the fact she knew it wasn't him, she still couldn't help but feel her insides crumble as the face of the man she loved twisted into a scarred, sadistic stranger who only wanted to cause her pain. "H-Hush..." She choked, "I-I'll give you y-your money back, I-I swear..."

"Too late Kitty." He hissed.

* * *

><p><p>

Batman rushed through the trees until he reached the clearing leading up to the motel. He didn't pause once as he sprinted up to the doors and broke it down with his shoulder. Once inside he was ambushed by a group of well built men. He struggled as he threw one of them off his back, then turned to see around ten of the charging at him in the dim light.

"Someone get the boss!" One of them yelled, as he ran at Batman, who easily tossed him to one side.

Another one of them backed away from Batman, "I'll go!"

Batman gripped a red haired thug by the throat as he dodged the blows f the other men, "Where is he!"

"W-Who?" The thug choked.

"Hush!" He roared, throwing the thug at two other men running at him, "Where is he!"

* * *

><p><p>

"Now, now Kitty, how about some surgery?" Hush grinned as he pinned Selina down.

"N-No..." Selina sobbed weakly, "P-Please d-d-don't."

Pulling out a pocket Knife, Hush held it above her chest, "Don't worry honey, we might not have any anaesthetic, but it shouldn't hurt too much."

Selina thrashed around as he pulled her catsuit down, but he kept her firmly held down with one hand, while the other rested the tip of the blade on her scar. "D-Don't..."

"Aww look, you even have guidelines." He sneered as the knife sliced her skin. She screamed as he pressed a little harder, cutting deeper, "Slow and steady wins the race..." he chuckled as he removed the knife from the small incision, "And I have all day to spend slicing you open."

The door suddenly burst open as a man ran into the room. "Boss! It's Batman, he's here!"

* * *

><p><p>

Batman was breathing heavily as he looked at the men surrounding him, most of them injured. "Now, Where is he?" He growled.

There was no answer.

Kicking a man in the stomach, Batman looked around again, "Where is he?" He hissed.

"I'm right here." A voice suddenly spoke.

"Hush." Batman grunted.

Laughing, Hush stepped a little closer, bandages ones again hiding his face, "It's been a while."

"What have you done with Selina?" He muttered in response.

"It's always the same with you," Hush smiled, reaching into his pocket, "straight to the point."

Clenching his fists, Batman glared at Hush, "I'm not playing around anymore!"

"Neither am I." Hush said, pulling a gun from his pocket. "I didn't appreciate being interrupted Batman; Selina and I were having such a wonderful time."

"What have you done to her!" Batman roared.

Chuckling, Hush circled Batman, never averting his aim, "Oh, we've had a good talk...Of course, we did have a lot of issues to resolve." He paused, staring at Batman, "And I was just about to give her some medical attention when you dropped by."

"I swear to God if you've hurt her, I'll-" Batman started before a gunshot cut him off.

* * *

><p><p>

_Author's Note: So sorry for not updating for a while, but gosh I've been really busy xD College is a lot more work than I expected :s _

_Anyway, I 'll try and update soon, but in the meantime, please review and tell me what you think :)_


	15. Savior

Clenching his teeth, Batman sucked in a breath of air, letting it out again in a groan. His hand shot to his shoulder in an attempt to stop the blood from pouring out of the wound, but it still manages to seep through his fingers and drip onto the wooden floorboards. "You don't scare me Tommy." He growled. "Tell me where Selina is."

"Now now Bats, no need to hurry, I've just left her upstairs." He pointed the gun at Batman again. "You look like you could use some help there." Motioning his gun towards Batman's bleeding arm.

"It was you who shot me you psychopath." Batman hissed.

Laughing, Hush let his arm drop to his side, "Oh, so now I'm a psychopath, like all the others?" He cocked his head to one side, "You know I don't think your little kitty is all that sane." He took a few steps closer to Batman, "I can't see why she's not been sent to Arkham yet; probably because she's been screwing you."

He stopped just a few feet away from Batman, "She's not insane." Batman said simply.

"Or have you just convinced yourself that she isn't? Don't get me wrong, I know what you see in her, in fact, I had a little, uh, shall we say 'inspection of her assets' while we were together." Hush threw his head back in a fit of laughter as he watched Batman's hands clench into fists and swing at him. Hush quickly dodged and positioned himself behind Batman, his gun pressed against his back. "But what kind of sane woman would dress up as a cat?" He continued, forcing Batman's injured arm up against his back, "But then again, what sane man would dress up like a bat, maybe you should be in Arkham too."

* * *

><p><p>

Selina's hands scrabbled against the wall as she dragged herself up. Her head was spinning and her legs could barely support her; then she heard the heavy banging on the door. A scream died in her throat as she stumbled and fell to her knees. Breath shallow, her eyes welled up as the banging grew louder each time. Then it stopped. Selina shakily sighed with relief and closed her eyes, feeling a tear manage to squeeze through.

Suddenly, the door began to bend, then break as shards of wood flew around the room before the door was snapped in two. Gasping, Selina covered her face and instinctively curled into a ball as the room was filled with vines. Trembling, she slowly moved her hands away and peeped out, "I-Ivy?" She croaked.

"Well, don't you look tough." Ivy giggled as she stood over her.

"What do you want?" Selina attempted to roar, but it came out as a futile mew.

Sighing, Ivy watched her sit up, her face contorting in pain as she did so, "I came to help."

Selina laughed, but it wasn't her usual laugh, it was a shrill, painful chuckle, "Oh, how thoughtful of you!" Her laugher continued to fill the small, dank room.

"S-Stop laughing!" Ivy ordered, taking a step back, "Selina, what the hell is wrong with you!" She slapped her hard across the face, finally stopping her.

Blinking away the water n her eyes, Selina's hand gently rubbed the red hand print on her cheek, sniffing, she looked up at the red haired woman, "You're not here to help, you're just here to make it worse."

Biting her lip, Ivy knelt down beside her, "Selina, you have to trust me, you don't really have any other choice." Ivy pulled her into her side, stroking her hair softly, "I'm so sorry for this Selina..." Ivy held her close, listening to her breathing develop into sobs.

The pair stayed like that fr a while; Selina just wanting to let everything out, and Ivy not quite sure how to comfort her. Ivy was never really one to sympathise with anyone, let alone someone she had never really gotten on with in the first place, but to see such a formerly strong woman break down in her arms worried her. To her, she and Selina had always been very similar, and she was terrified of being defeated or rendered helpless, so seeing someone who had gotten the better of her countless times in this state really scared her.

"Selina," she whispered gently, "We need to go."

Nodding in response, Selina wrapped her arms around Ivy's shoulder, "O-Okay..."

Ivy gripped her around the waist, apologising as she let out a sharp cry of pain. The two of them slowly made their way out of the room. "Okay, we're going to go out of the window at the end of this-" Both women fell to the ground as a glass bottle smashed on Ivy's back, splashing it's contents over her.

* * *

><p><p>

Breathing heavily, Batman stood watching Hush. He'd been shot three times now, they weren't too fatal, although they did slow him down. Hush may have been injured, but he was still thinking straight, and his tactics gave him the advantage he needed against the physically superior Batman.

"Tired Batman?" Hush laughed.

He was. "No."

"You sure you don't want to give up?"

"Not until I know she's safe."

Hush smiled, "Well, at the moment she is, so long as she doesn't try to make a break for it."

"And if she does?" Batman inquired.

"Well I doubt she could in her state, but if she does then I have men up there ready for her." Hush turned away from him, "Or ready for anyone stupid enough to try and save her."

Batman pounced at Hush, his teeth bared as he shouted insults at his childhood friend.

* * *

><p><p>

Ivy writhed in agony on the floorboards as she scratched the wood with her fingernails, "O-Oh fuck..." she cursed through gritted teeth.

Selina scrambled over to her, nervously glancing at the burly men, and wiped some of the excess liquid from Ivy's back. She winced as the liquid leaked into her own wounds, but ignored the sudden sting and continued to wipe her back. "I-Ivy, what is this...acid?" She whispered, watching with wide eyes as the green skin turned a blotchy mixture of yellow and a pinkish red.

"It's weed killer Kitty Cat." One of the men grinned as he gripped Selina around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain.

"I-It's burning..." Ivy breathed, closing her eyes, "O-Oh God make it stop..."

"You got any more of that stuff?" The man holding Selina asked.

"Yup." The other smiled, pulling a spray bottle out of his pocket.

He stepped towards Ivy, a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he held out the bottle. "Leave her alone!" Selina screamed, pounding her fists on the man's back. She kicked her legs at the man towering over Ivy, but couldn't reach, "Stop!"

"Shut her up." He hissed, leaning in closer to Ivy.

Selina was thrown t the ground and kicked in the stomach a few times before ragging her up to her knees by her short, matted hair. "Now watch your 'saviour' beg us for mercy." He hissed at her as Ivy began to cry out.


	16. Playing The Game Well

"Oh...G-God..." Ivy whimpered, her forehead resting on the ground as she lay curled in a ball. "S-Stop."

Smirking, the man leaned over her, a cruel glint in his eye, "Is that an order?"

"Spray her again." The man holding Selina laughed.

Selina struggled in the man's grip, feeling him pull harder on her hair at even the slightest movement she made, "Let her go, Hush doesn't want her." She growled through gritted teeth.

He sprayed more week killer on Ivy's back, the mist enveloping her small frame."Doesn't matter, she tried to break you outta here."

"And that means we can do what we want with her." The other added, wrapping Selina's hair around his fist.

"Not likely." A feminine voice called out.

Freezing in place, the two men sighed, "Another friend of yours?" Muttered the one holding Selina.

Glancing at the figure, Selina closed her eyes, "Not particularly."

Breath ragged, Ivy rolled her head onto it's side, her face pressing roughly against the hard wooden floorboards splintering her cheeks. "H-Harley?" Her eyes widened, "Harley!"

"Didn't expect to see you here Red." Harely smiled weakly, her eyes fixing on the raw skin on the woman's back. "You shouldn't have hurt her." She hissed at the man now advancing on her.

Teeth bared, he reached for her, "Sorry, no time for Girl ta-"

Swinging her mallet, Harley hit the thug in the ribs, sending him tumbling into the wall, head first. Ivy grinned at her from the floor as the other man threw Selina aside and took a fighting stance.

* * *

><p><p>

Hush stood over Batman as he lay on the ground, eyes half open. "It's over Bruce. Give it up."

Grinding his teeth, Batman glared at him, "You of all people should know I don't give up easily."

"You should quit while your behind." Hush laughed, "You should have just let me have her." He leaned in close, "You should have let her die, it would have been kinder."

"I should have done a lot of things, but letting innocent people die isn't one of them." Batman argued, his breathing slow and shallow.

A malicious grin spread across Hush's face, "I think your parents would disagree with that..."

Snarling, Batman attempted to push himself up, only for his arms to crumple under his weight as he crashed back down onto the hard wood floor. Before he had chance to respond, a thud sounded from upstairs.

"What the...?" Hush looked up, and another thud boomed through the ceiling, followed by another, and another. "Dan!" He yelled, veins showing on his neck, "Steve!"

"Trouble?" Batman grumbled from his place on the floor.

Glaring at him, Hush rushed out of the room and set off up the stairs. He reached the top and looked around, his lips curving into a frown as his eyes fell upon the two unconscious men lying in the corridor.

* * *

><p><p>

"Are you both okay?" Harley murmured as she descended the rope hanging from the window, Selina holding onto her around the neck as she supported the two of them.

"I'm fine." Ivy reassured from below her, replying through clenched teeth and she tried her hardest to ignore the searing pain in her back.

"I'm not." Selina hissed, clinging to the clown's lower back with her legs.

Pouting, Harley continued down the rope, "Shut up, I'm here to help you."

"Oh funny, that's exactly what Harley said after she betrayed me." Selina spat.

"Hey!" Ivy protested, "I wouldn't saywe 'betrayed' you, it's not like we're even friends!"

"Well you got something right Ivy, we're _not _friends."

Groaning, Harley stopped in the middle of the rope, "All right we get it! You're mad at us, now just shut up!"

"I-" Selina began.

"No! You say another word and I'll drop you!" Harley yelled, narrowing her eyes at Selina over her shoulder.

Lips opening to argue, Selina looked down and immediately closed them, realising that Harley had the upper hand. Again. The three reached the ground and Selina climbed down from Harely back, resting against the wall of the motel for support.

"There's a lake over there." Ivy stated, pointing to the edge of the woods, "I need some water."

Harley nodded, "Your back?"

"Yes." Ivy answered simply, slowly beginning to walk away.

Raising an eyebrow, Selina gripped Harley by the wrist before she had chance to follow, "How did you know that? About her back?" A look of confusion playing on her features.

Shrugging, Harley wrapped her arm around Selina's waist and pulled her close into her side, "I've spent so much time with her, I know her pretty well."

Selina stretched her arm out over Harley's shoulder as she helped her walk, "You know how she what helps her, how she heals. How?"

"Sort of. She's like a plant, just more complicated. I knew her at Arkham, before...well you know." She looked to Selina, who merely nodded in support. "Then after that we started living together, and I studied her."

Smiling softly, Selina looked back at Ivy, who was just meters from the lake now, "You're smart Harley. You hide it, but you're playing the game well."

"What..." Harley glanced at Selina, her eyes dark.

A gunshot echoed through the trees. Birds fled the forest as Harley yelped. Selina fell to the ground, shortly followed by Harley. It was Hush.

"No." Selina mumbled, her eyes fixing on the mad man with a shotgun in his hands. Her hand shot to Harley's waist, covering the wound as the other caressed the woman's face. "No, no, no ,no ,no..."

Ivy turned as she reached the edge of the lake, "Harley!" She cried, her voice hoarse.

"Ivy just get in the water!" Harley shouted back, pushing Selina away, "And you go with her." She said to Selina.

Another gunshot pierced the air as it hit Harley in the leg. Selina staggered to her feet and faced Hush. "Hey!" She bellowed, flinging a stone at him, "Over here!"

"Distracting me?" Hush laughed, "Well it's fine 'cause it's you I want."

"Selina, what are you doing?" Harley hissed.

She didn't get a reply as Selina limped towards the lake. He was gaining on her, loading his gun. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" He cooed.

Selina made it to the water, her eyes searching the surface for Ivy, but there wasn't any sign of her. Stepping into the water, she stopped at knee depth and stared out at the rippling lake. An uneasy feeling crept up on her as she stared out at the liquid, her whole body stiffening. Turning, she hardly had chance to gasp as Hush tackled her, sending her into the murky water.

The liquid filled her lungs as she was pressed against the lakes bottom, submerged in one of her biggest fears. Panicking, she clawed at Hush's hand as they gripped her neck, cutting off her air supply further. Her eyes stung as she tried to look at her attacker's face, only to see a harsh distortion of Bruce Wayne's face slowly fading as her head became light.

_Author's Note: Well, I'm still here :D Sorry about the long wait, but I've just been so busy, I've not had chance to write anything until now because of college. I never thought it would have been this much work :I_

_Anyway, the story is almost done! I just have another two, possibly three chapters to do, but I will warn you, it might be a long wait again ._


	17. Under The Water

Selina's fingernails clawed at Hush's face and she choked on the murky water mercilessly invading her lungs. Sound failed to reach her as she faintly made out Hush's mocking lips curl into a sneer as he spoke, never loosening his grip on his prey's throat. Suddenly dragged from the water, she spluttered and coughed, her eyes flickering open and closed in a futile attempt to push the lake water from them.

"You know, I might just drown you now," Hush pressed his nose t hers, Seems like a good wayto get rid of unwanted pets."

Through burning eyes, Selina glanced to the side to see Harley dragging herself towards the lake, but she was still a great distance away, and as for Ivy, she was nowhere in sight. "H-Hush..."

"Looking for your friends? They can't save you now pussycat."

"Llisten to me," Selina gasped, "There's g-got to be something you want f-from me..." Feeling the grip on her neck loosen slightly, she took a deep breath, "I-I can get most of your money back-"

Laughing, Hush one again pressed his nose to hers, "And you think that will save your life?"

"I can't get all of it." She said quickly, attempting to pry his hands away, "It's too late for that, but I-I... I'll do whatever you want me to." Her mind strained to find anything she could offer this madman, but anything she thought of she couldn't imagine him wanting.

Grinning maliciously, he moved one hand to her shoulder and caressed it slowly, "Oh Selina, Selina, Selina, I really have broken you now haven't I?" His warm breath burned her lips as his piercing eyes burrowed into her own. "Offering your body? Is that how low you've sunken?"

Lowering her gaze, she let out a small sigh, "...I-If that's what you want." Clenching her eyes shut, she felt her last ounce of dignity being torn from her fragile body as she tried to ignore he sound of his satisfied chuckle.

His lips brushed against hers momentarily as he laughed, "I got everything I wanted from you in that sense when we were in my motel, or don't you remember that?" He leaned in close to her ear, his hot breath making her shiver in the cold water of the lake, "You can't charm me as easily as you do Bruce."

As Selina opened her mouth to reply, she was roughly pushed back down under the water. Too exhausted to fight back, Selina felt the liquid surround her, beating her down until she no longer had a glimmer of hope left in her clouded mind as things became darker and duller.

Hush watched as Selina's struggle faded away and let go, grinning as he stood and saw no movement from the water below him other than the rippled created by the droplets falling from him. "Finally got you put down." He sneered triumphantly.

"You're going to pay for that." Ivy growled, emerging from the lake, her hair obscuring her green face. She rose, her emerald eyes glistening as she stood hunched over.

"And who's going to make me, look a the state of you!" Hush took a step forward, "You can't even stand properly."

Ivy's eye twitched as she watched him, and suddenly, large string of weeds began to grow around Hush, wrapping themselves around his submerged legs. Gasping, Hush quickly took a deep breath as he was dragged into the lake. "Karma's a bitch." Ivy hissed, walking past the thrashing man under the water.

"Ivy!" Harley yelled, still dragging herself forward, "Get Selina!"

"Selina..." Ivy breathed, reaching into the water and plucking out Catwoman's slender wrist. Taking it between her finger and thumb, she closed her eyes, "Please...you can't be-" Ivy let out a high pitched scream as something pierced her left shoulder blade. Staggering back a few steps, Ivy turned to see Hush standing a few feet away from her with a pistol in his hand.

"Stay where you are, or I'll shoot." He smiled, slowly,walking towards the land, the gun pointed at her, "That is, unless you want to end up like the Cat."

Breathing slowly, Ivy glanced at the body still submerged in the water, "...Fine." She muttered.

"You should have just left us in peace, It would have made it all so much easier..." He stumbled onto the ground and over to Harley, gripping her by the back of her outfit and pulling her to her feet.

"Get off!" Harley screeched as she was forced to put weight on her injured leg, she pushed him, yet he quickly stopped her by elbowing her harshly on the bullet wound in her side. "Stop!" She whined softly.

He cocked the gun and pressed it to her temple, glaring at her, "Quiet, we had a deal if you recall."

"No," Harley growled, "you and the Joker had a deal, do you really think I wanted to give you Selina?"

"Doesn't matter, you're my ticket out of here." He looked to Ivy, "She won't do anything so long as I have you."

Ivy, glanced at Hush and reached into the water, gently pulling Selina's torso from the water.

"Hey! Hush yelled, "I thought I told you to stay where you are!"

Ivy Froze, her eyes on the gun in his hand, "I wasn't going to try and stop you."

Narrowing his eyes, he pulled Harley closer to him, "All right then, just don't move again until I'm gone, understand?"

"Yes." Ivy breathed, glancing at the woman in her arms.

Harley's eyes widened, "Ivy, you can't be serious!" She tried to pull away, but the cold metal against her temple reminded her of the consequences.

"See you around, Ivy." Hush grinned, as she turned to walk away.

Out of nowhere, a batarang hit Hush on his hand, causing him to yelp and drop the gun. Harley took the opportunity to push him away and hit him square in the jaw.

Another hit Hush in the shoulder, and another in the leg. "Show yourself Bat!" He bellowed, blood boiling.

"Fine" Batman grunted, stepping out from behind a tree, strategically throwing one more batarang which hit Hush in the chest.

Breath ragged, Hush growled, "Okay Bat," He glanced at Ivy, who was also advancing on him along with Harely, "you win this time." Reaching into his pocket, Hush pulled out a small flashig sphere and tossed it towards Batman.

"Ivy!" Batman yelled, "Get out of here!" He watched Ivy sling Selina over her shoulder, wincing as the body landed on her still raw flesh, and sprinted into the woods. He quickly staggered over to Harely and helped her to her feet, dragging them both with what little strength he had left towards the lake, where he dove in just in time to escape the explosion created by the small bomb Hush had thrown.

Moments later, Batman heaved himself and Harely from the water and collapsed onto the ground, "Ivy!" He shouted hoarsely. Staggering from the woods a few minutes later, Ivy dropped Selina's motionless body t the grass. Gathering his strength, Batman crawled over to Selina's body and placed her head on his lap. "How could I let this happen?" He whispered gently.

"She's not dead." Ivy mumbled, helping Harely up, "Or at least she wasn't a minute ago."

Harely gasped, "What?" she murmured.

"I checked her pulse before Hush got the gun out, she was alive then and she was alive when I carried her into the woods. You better give her mouth to mouth or something." Ivy explained, holding Harely tentatively around the waist.

Without waiting another second, Batman took a deep breath and lowered his head down, hoping he could breath a little more life into her. He pulled back, brushing the hair from her face, "why didn't you give her CPR in the woods?" He scolded, lowering his head again.

"Poison lips, remember." Ivy said gently, walking away with Harely under her arm.

* * *

><p><p>

_Author's note: Okay, so I'm trying to get this finished now, one more chapter left!  
>Please review to tell me what you think, and I apologise for the delay :)<em>


	18. Epilogue

Selina's eyes fluttered open as she groaned, "Oh..." She murmured, her head lolling to one side. She felt weak, her whole body seemed heavy and each limb seemed to be anchored down.

"Hey..." A soft voice whispered gently, "Selina..." A hand clasped her own and she felt it lift her aching arm slightly. "Selina you're in the hospital."

Her eyes sprung open, "W-What?" She gasped, trying to sit up, and flinched as she saw Bruce staring back at her.

"Lye down." Bruce urged, pushing her down onto the bed, "You've been out for a few days, we weren't sure if you'd actually wake up."

Blinking, she squinted at Bruce, "I...I've been..."

"Shh... Take it easy..." he smiled gently at her, you've got some visitors..."

Frowning, she looked down at herself, "Who is it?"

Bruce looked hesitant for a moment and glanced at the windows, "Paula Irving and Helen Quartz."

"Who?" Selina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grinning, he rubbed her leg as she stood up, "I'm sure you can work it out."

Watching Bruce leave, Selina furrowed her brow, "It can't be-"

There was a knock at the door, and without hesitation, two women stumbled into the room. One brunette woman limped forward on crutches, a large smile plastered across her rosy face. "Kitty! God I'm I happy you're awake!"

"God keep it down _Helen." _The other woman hissed, moving over to sit in the chair Bruce occupied moments before. Her green eyes peeped from under her glasses as she brushed the red hair from her pale face. "You feeling okay?" She asked softly, picking up Selina's hand just like Bruce had done.

"Not really," She said simply, then added, "Ivy."

Smiling and shaking her head slowly, she looked at Selina, "That obvious?"

"No, but most people haven't seen Poison Ivy up close, so you should be safe." Selina smiled.

"Plus, she doesn't have green skin." The brunette added.

"True." Selina nodded, "Although you don't look that different Harley."

"I prefer her blonde." Ivy muttered, rolling her eyes.

Selina sat upright on her pillows, groaning as she did so. "Anyway, how are you two? I seem to remember Harely getting shot twice and Ivy getting attacked with some weed killer." She stated casually.

"Still sore, but I'll be back to myself in no time!" Harley beamed.

"Yippee." Ivy muttered, "I'm still sore myself, but nothing some Aloe can't fix. Oh and for the record, I got shot too."

Rolling her eyes, Selina looked at Ivy, "Well, I'm terribly sorry for being drowned and not being awake for that part."

Leaning over the bed and partially covering her mouth, Harley whispered to Ivy, "I think she's still a bit annoyed."

"You know, I can still hear you." Selina sighed.

"Well, you're stuck with us for another hour ye, so you better start forgiving us." Ivy chuckled, leaning back into the chair.

_A few days later..._

Stretching, Selina smiled at Bruce who sat before the computer in the Batcave. "I'm going to bed now Bruce, you coming?"

"I just have to finish some things off here first..." He murmured, trailing off.

"Let me guess, Batman's got to go stop some crazed villain." She sighed, standing up.

"...Yeah." He said softly, I'll be back later, you just go to bed."

Crossing her arms, Selina flicked her hair from her face, "Fine... I wish I was well enough to go with you."

Standing up, he pulled her close to him and leaned in close to her ear, "No, you're not going anywhere, not for a long time yet."

"Bruce I'm not a chi-" She froze in place, remembering what happened last time she and Bruce had a conversation like this one. "You're right, I'm going to bed." She muttered, pulling away from him and staggering up the stairs.

_4.37AM..._

Selina rolled over in bed, her eyes half open. Bruce had been in for around twenty minutes now and had his arms wrapped around her waist, she narrowed her eyes in the dark, trying to make out the face of the man she loved, but what she saw caused her to gasp and pull back abruptly. Stifling a cry, she slipped out of bed, staring at the man who had tried to kill her. Remaining still, she steadied her nerves, "I-It's just Bruce," she told herself, "...It's just Bruce."

Shaking her head, she wandered over to the bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet, taking out a small bottle of medication. Wiping her eyes, she swallowed the pills and drank a glass of water. Closing her eyes, she closed the medicine cabinet and opened her eyes to see Hush standing behind her. Screaming, she dropped the glass and turned on her heel, hey eyes wide and terrified. He stepped closer and she ran to get past him, only to be held in place my his strong muscular arms. "Let go!" She screamed, thrashing about in his grip.

"Selina!" He yelled, "Selina it's me, it's Bruce!" He held her steady, pulling her around in his arms so that she was facing him. "...It's just me."

She stopped struggling, and instead stared at him, the tears brimming I her eyes spilling over, "B-Bruce?" She whispered, stroking his face, searching for the stitches. "I-I'm sorry..." She whimpered, pulling away from him.

"Oh, no...No Selina it's fine, I know you're scared." Bruce said gently, stepping towards her.

Holding her hands out to stop him coming any closer, she shook her head, "No...No Bruce I can't... I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Bruce asked, stepping away from her.

"You know what I mean Bruce...You look like...He looks like..." Sighing, she held herself tight, "I keep mistaking you for him."

Bruce lowered his gaze, "You're just paranoid, we'll work this out."

"We might do...eventually, but right now I don't think I can do this any more." Selina walked back into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe, "I'm going home...I don't think we should see each other for a while...at least, not as Bruce and Selina."

Leaning against the door frame, Bruce hung his head, "I think you're right." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll keep an eye on you." He pulled her in for a kiss, but she pushed him away.

"Stop it, and I don't need your help." She ordered, turning around to gather her things before calling a taxi and leaving.

_Author's Note: Finally finished it! But no much of a happy ending really :( Sorry to those of you expecting one :')_

_So, Please review and tell me what you think, now that the story is finally complete!_


End file.
